Ship Shape
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: A collection of one shots, after some requests. Despite being marked complete, this is still in progress. Each chapter will be stand alone. Feel free to read and submit requests. First chapter is LadyBug shipping. Pairings vary from chapter to chapter. Lemons later on, but not too many. Basically, if you like RWBY yuri and voting for ships, this story's for you.
1. Ladybug, Casual Playtime

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another RWBY fanfiction. No worries about me focusing on a new multi chapter fic, this is a one shot. It will be marked complete but this will be used to add other oneshots to. You can request oneshots, but that doesn't guarantee that I will write your request. This a LadyBug oneshot, because OTP! So yeah. They horse around, but no smut or anything. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY..._**

They were Huntresses, trained to kill Grimm. They were teenage warriors with extraordinary semblances and a kick ass set of weaponry. Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose, was one of the top teams in Beacon. The four members of RWBY... Were acting like children... Well, Ruby and Blake were.

With Yang an Weiss absent, Ruby had coaxed the bookworm into fooling around and having childish fun. Blake would have resisted at first, but a tickle fight ensued and the faunus found herself dragged into such immature behavior. The tickle fight was soon elevated into a pillow fight between the two, both sides rarely hit due to their training. Ruby had her speed, but Blake evaded her with shadow clones. Both had fought hard, but their energy neared depletion. With one last try, Ruby lunged at Blake, both going to the ground.

Blake lay on her back, holding Ruby above her with her legs, feet pressing into the younger girl's stomach. The cookie crusader herself was reaching down towards Blake, trying to pet the cat ears of the faunus. The bow had been lost amongst the struggle earlier, so Ruby was free to fangirl (mentally) over the adorable kitty ears.

Neither had realized how close they had been, though they soon did. "We're back~!" Cried Yang, shocking the girls and causing Blake to drop Ruby...

And their lips connected painfully, though Yang and Weiss didn't know that. Weiss spazzed out. "You dolts! We didn't come back to watch you two make out. You could've locked the door!"

Ruby rolled off Blake, blushing madly. "It isn't what it looks like." She said, despite wishing it was.

Yang smirked. "Right and I'm Professor Ozpin." The brawler snickered, giving Ruby a thumbs up. "Good on you though, Rubes. Bagged yourself a cat of a woman."

Weiss rolled her eyes, slapping the blonde's arm. "As I was saying. Please inform us before you partake in any action I'd rather not have imprinted onto my brain."

Blake, calm as ever, spoke evenly. "As Ruby said, it isn't what it looked like. We were playing a few childish games and weren't expecting you to show up. The shock caused her to fall and the rest is history."

The leader nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her lips, grimacing. "And it hurt really bad."

The brawler laughed. "I still don't believe you two."

Silver eyes narrowed. "I can taste my blood, Yang. I busted my lip on my teeth." She smiled, revealing slightly bloody teeth. "See?"

Yang shrugged. "I was just teasing. Though, you do make a cute couple."

Both Ruby and Blake blushed and yelled. "WE DO NOT!"

Nora popped her head in the door, smiling. "Everyone in the school thinks so." She slowly retracted her head and added. "Everyone..."

All four members of RWBY gaped. Ruby spoke. "Did that just happen?"

Blake nodded. "Indeed."

"I guess we'll leave you two to tell each other." Yang said, grabbing Weiss.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "Tell each other what?"

"You know what, dolt." Weiss said as she was dragged out of the dorm and the door closed after her.

Both the remaining girls sat there awkwardly, blushing. Ruby finally couldn't take the silence. "Do you..." She trailed off.

Blake nodded. "Do you..." Ruby nodded in return. "Then does that mean we're together?"

"If you want it to." Ruby said. When no reply came she looked over to ask Blake another question, but a pair of soft lips covered hers.

Ruby responded with confidence, moulding her lips against Blake's own. The silent teen tasted slightly of fish, but sweet like some of the sushi Yang had gotten her in the past. Not knowing what to with her hands, the younger teen moved them to entangle her fingers in the silky black strands of the other girl's hair, pulling slight.

They broke for air before Blake pulled Ruby back in. The younger girl tasted of chocolate chip cookies and strawberries, two of the girl's favorite foods. Blake smiled into the kiss, silently laughing. Her leader also had a nice, squeezable posterior, if what her hands felt was anything to go by.

Blake pushed Ruby back gently, moving her hands to cradle the scythe wielder as they descended to lay on the ground. The faunus broke the kiss and cupped Ruby's cheek in her hand. "I love you Ruby. So much." Amber eyes shone with sincerity and silver orbs stared back, happy.

Ruby gave the older teen a quick peck. "I love you too, Blake." She reached up an ran a hand gently over the black and purple cat ears of her beloved.

Blake purred and leaned into it, pushing her was into the caress, as if seeking more. "It feels nice." She leaned down and rubbed her face against Ruby's, firm and demanding. "More."

Ruby giggled. "Are you my kitty, Blake?" When the faunus nodded, Ruby snuggled into her, scratching her ears gently. "I thought so." With each movement of her hand over the cat ears, Blake's rumbling grew louder and Ruby felt the vibrations of the other girl, giggling profusely. "You're too adorable."

Amber eyes caught silver, a smile on Blake's face. "I would argue the same about you."

Ruby's eyes drooped slightly. The purring was lulling her to sleep. "Blake."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Sing me a lullaby?" She asked.

Blake smiled and agreed to do so. She chose Ruby's favorite song to hum along with.

_"Red likes roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns... Gold."_

Atop her, the young teen fell asleep on Blake, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. Amber eyes softened as the stared at the girl. No one would take this from her. Not Roman, Adam, or even the White Fang. Ruby would always be hers.

**End...**

A few things regarding oneshot requests: Keep in mind that I write RWBY YURI! I don't ship too much in terms of hetero and certainly no Yaoi. (Not that I don't ship yaoi in other fandoms *cough*NaruHaku*cough.) I will try to take at least one request and make it into a chapter, hopefully once a month. Adieu for now!


	2. Nuts n' Dolts, How Does One Define Love?

Yo Peeps! Welcome back! Nuts and Dolts, so... You know, yeah. Penny is awesome, as is Ruby. Together they are awesomer. That is now a word, accept it. Still looking for suggestions, though I know what next chapter should be. Also, latest episode was amazing. Neo has too much swagger to be stopped. She and Roman are my fav villains.

**_Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY!_**

Ruby Rose stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked around. Vale was bustling with all the activity leading up to the Vytal festival. She and her team had entered the town mere hours ago, deciding to do whatever on their own or, like Blake and Yang had decided, with their partner. So here she was, wandering around. Oh, how fate deemed it funny for bringing two people together... Literally.

It wasn't Weiss who did it this time, but the leader of RWBY who had slammed into Penny. Silver eyes showed concern as she helped the robot up. "Sorry, Penny. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No worries, friend Ruby." She replied. "I am not hurt in any way. I'm still combat ready."

"So, what are you doing out and about, Penny?"

The android smiled again. "I was hoping to find you."

Ruby looked confused. "Why?"

The girl's smile faltered. "I thought it was acceptable to want to hang out with your friends and get to know them." She looked unsure. "Is that not alright?"

"It is alright, Penny. I was just curious about the why." Ruby spoke, hoping Penny would stay happy.

"Sensational!" Penny cheered, before sobering up. "I also had another reason."

"What reason?"

The android smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you could explain an emotion for me."

Silver eyes widened before Ruby nodded. "No problem. Which emotion?"

"Love." Came the reply.

"Love?"

Penny nodded. "Yes. Love, infatuation, attraction. All three seem to be relatively similar to one another."

Ruby scratched her head. "Do you mean romantic love?"

"Yes, friend Ruby." Penny replied.

"You said something about infatuation and attraction, right." She asked and Penny nodded. "You know what both mean and how they feel?" Another nod. "Romantic love is a combination of the two, in a way, but more intense than when either are separate."

The android nodded in understanding. "And what does feel like?"

Ruby blushed slightly. "Well, there's no certain way to know for sure with every person. Some people's heart rate goes up when they see the person they love. They accept the bad of a person and embrace the good. They want to make the other person happy no matter the cost and would die to save them. It's like sacrificing everything willingly to make them happy, because their happiness is its own reward."

"Thank you for that explanation, friend Ruby." Penny said, smiling. Thinking about it some more the smile widened. "Sensational!"

"What?"

Penny tapped her temple and grinned. "I was using the information you gave me and running it against unknown feelings that I was feeling."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "So, you love someone?" She hid her disappointment.

The robot girl nodded. "Yes. When we first met, I thought you might invoke feelings similar to the companionship seen amongst friends, but what happened with the truck and you finding out about my cybernetic origin, I began to feel differently towards you in a way I didn't understand. I deduced that the only unknown emotions for me was love, but I asked you so as to confirm it or deny it."

The leader of Team RWBY flushed. "Does this meant that you..." She fumbled for the words. "Like me?"

Penny nodded. "I though you already knew that I liked you. I like all of my friends." Ruby grew sad at the comment. "But, I thought my explanation would've been sufficient to imply the intensity of my affection. Did I not state I correctly?"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly, blushing. "You did, but I think you didn't get what I meant."

"And what did you mean?" The android asked.

"The way I was implying like, was in the same way you implied love, I think?" Ruby wasn't sounding so sure of herself at this point.

After hashing out really complex sentences that confused both, they finally came to a conclusion. Ruby smiled softly. "Are we going to be together then?"

Penny nodded. "I would like to, if you agree, friend Ruby."

Ruby leaned forward, placing her hands on Penny's cheeks, lining up her aim. Her lips drew closer, pausing just inches before the automaton's. she was just about to brush her lips over the pink flesh, so tantalizingly tempting the cookie crusader, but...

The author is an asshole. "Rubyyy!" Yang's voice sounded out, startling Ruby and causing her to pull away from Penny. The blonde turned a corner and jogged over to them. "Hey, sis! Whatcha up to and why you holding Penny by the face?"

Ruby blushed an pulled her hands away. "Yang, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date."

Yang shrugged. "It's half an hour before I'm supposed to meet her."

"But you were getting ready hours ago!" The younger sister whined.

The blonde pointed at her hair. "Do you really need to ask why?" She laughed. "That's besides the point. I wanna know what you and Penny are up to."

"Umm..."

"Friend Ruby and I are together now and she was about to kiss me, I believe." Penny answered, unfazed by Ruby's awkwardness.

Lilac eyes gained a sheen of mischief. "So, Ruby's been laying the moves on you?" She hooked an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "I gotta say, Sis, you did good. Picking up chicks like it ain't nothing."

Ruby whined. "Yang, stop."

The brawler laughed again. "Okay, okay." She let her sister free and started walking away. "You two have fun! I'm out." She threw a few false punches towards the air in front of her. "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that Bellabooty."

Ruby gave her sister an odd look before sighing. "Well, that happened."

She turned back to Penny, who then eloped with her. The two went on to beat Roman and Cinder using waffle iron technology and the magic of friendsh- I mean LOVE! When it was all said and done, they married in a small church, left to Atlas, and got hotel room. And then, they f***ed.

**The End...**

Really bad one, in my opinion, as far as my stuff goes, but I always wanted to end one with "and then they f***ed. Censored because not M, yet... Next chapter is YangNeo (hopefully), but I'll need suggestions after that. Adieu!


	3. NeoYang, Life is Unforgiving

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the third oneshot. Baked Alaska aka NeoYang is the pairing. I do warn you, this is sad and lacks any real happiness. So, read if you will.

**_Disclaimer: RWBY isn't mine._**

Yang Xiao Long, busty bland brawler of Team RWBY. She was once known for her spitfire attitude and joking nature, but that part of her had long since faded. She had become a shell of her former self, having lost everything. Cinder had been stopped, but the cost was steep.

So, here she was, in the ruins of Beacon Academy, standing in the old ball room. Scattered across the floor were heaps of gravel and fallen boulders, as well as many discarded weapons, including the sword of Jaune Arc; the steel blade forever struck into the stone of the floor.

Yang's frown slowly settled into place as she passed the sword by, heading to the destination she sought, cargo in hand.

**XXXGMGXXX **

**_A clash of claws on steel rang out as Jaune pushed another beowulf aside before lopping it's head off. Beside him was Pyrrha, blood pooling under his fallen lover as she lay cold upon the hard ground. He was all that was left, Ren and Nora dying in the initial attack from Cinder's forces. _**

**_Looking at his fiancé's corpse, he shed a tear. "I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I failed to protect you in the end." His gaze hardened as he flipped his blade into a reverse grip, dropping his shield and lifting the weapon high with both hands. "I can, at least, avenge your death an join you." He looked at the Grimm. "You think I will fall?! NOT BY YOUR HANDS! I AM JAUNE ARC!" His sword lit up in a shining white flame, the same fire enveloping him whole as he brought his sword down. In a flash of light, many Grimm burned in the fires of Jaune's retribution. Somehow, all the Hunters and Huntresses remain untouched. Thus ended Jaune Arc of JNPR._**

**XXXGMGXXX **

Yang paused to reach down and pick up one of the weapons, the multi-chamber rapier cold as the woman who once wielded it. It was now splattered with blood and rusted from age. The brawler stabbed it into the pile of rubble beside it, placing one of the two white roses she held at the point where it entered the rock.

**XXXGMGXXX **

**_Weiss parried one slash, turning to knock another aside, then twirling to avoid the slash of the many Grimm around her. She and Ruby had been trying to stopper the flow of the creatures into the school and had gotten separated. She didn't know where her girlfriend was, but she vowed to get back to her. Fighting with renewed energy, she carved into the creatures, killing them one by one until there were few left standing._**

**_She didn't notice the dark smirk of a familiar adversary, nor did she hear him say. "Goodbye, Ice Queen." All she heard was a screaming rocket sound followed by the sound of shaking rock. The last thing she saw was the the boulder that slammed into her, face first._**

**XXXGMGXXX **

After praying for Weiss, Yang stood and moved to a space near the other side of the room, where two weapons lay beside one another; Crescent Rose and Melodic Cudgel. Using her sizable strength, she picked up the scythe and dug it into the ground her sister had used to, tears stinging her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed as she payed respect to her sister's grave, placing the second rose inside the broken scope of the sniper scythe.

After having fought Roman and slaying him, she had no tragic ending, no heroic death. She was just mowed down in numbers and killed mercilessly. The screams still haunted Yang's sleep even a decade later.

Had Blake had a grave, Yang would've visited, but it was unknown whether the faunus lived. After the loss of two teammates, and friends, she fled and never came back. Yang didn't blame her, because she had done the same.

All that was left in the room was a closed set of doors leading into the cafeteria. The mission for RWBY and JNPR had been successful, because only one person reached where the civilians were housed for safety. Cinder had broken through, but was stopped by Yang and one other. Yang's lover during the time of Cinder's uprising. The same girl who had casually fought and defeated her on a train. There, laying deformed on the ground was an umbrella.

Yang looked around at the barren room, everything untouched, except by dust. Memories overlapped the present as she hummed a tune to herself. The same song that she and Neo had once called their own. Though no such singer as Weiss had been, Yang still sang.

_"Fifteen, for a moment._

_Caught in between ten and twenty, _

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_counting the ways to where you are." _

She paused, a pain in her chest. She missed the woman who once showed her intimacy and love, even when they picked at each other affectionately.

A slight wind caused her to rub her arms, the breeze caressing her face and carrying the tune onward. Yang's eyes looked around the room, locking on to Neo. Despite her being dead, the double colored woman lived in the blonde's memories.

Yang watched as the phantom of her lover stalked over with all her usual classy swagger, smiling at her. Neo bowed politely, holding out her hand. Yang placed her hand in Neo's, cold fingers wrapping around her own. She was pulled close as the two danced, the song still playing for them.

_"Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose._

_Fifteen, there's never a wish_

_Better than this_

_When you've only got 100 years to live."_

The silent music faded as the two looked into the other's eyes. Yang felt ice on her lips as Neo kissed her, the brawler closing her eyes and enjoying it. When she opened her eyes, the room was empty once more and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm so sorry, Neo. I failed everyone."

**End.**

Song is 100 Years by Five For Fighting.

I'm sorry for sad oneshot, but I had the idea and haven't written much sad stuff, so I needed at least one. To any who read BCB, I will release the next chapter when I figure out how to put Neo in it. That said, Adieu!


	4. Hot Cocoa, Hot Drinks on a Cold Day

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the fourth installment of Ship Shape! This chappie is YangCoco or Hot Cocoa/Chocolate and I hope that thou will liketh it. As always, suggestions are happily received, though I still hold the choice of what to write. I just need suggestions to inspire plot bunnies, so I need your help! Now, onto the chappie.

**_Disclaimer: Yo no tengo RWBY!_**

"Of all the places to ditch me...The middle of a snow storm?!" Coco, leader of Team CFVY, was fed up with her latest date's actions. By no means is it okay to ditch a girl in the snow. "Teach me not to date him again." She sneezed. "Oh, frick." She looked at the sky. "Really?! A cold now?! Rub it in why don't ya?!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea to cuss the universe and whatever powers be out there." A voice said. Coco turned to see a blonde, a year younger than she. The brawler held out a hand. "Name's Yang. You're Velvet's teammate, right?"

Coco nodded, albeit a bit oddly because she was trying not to sneeze again. "Yeah. Coco." She said, a bit nasally.

Yang chuckled. "So, what are you doing out here, Coco?" She smirked. "It seems a bit loco to me."

Try as she might, the fashionista still sneezed. "Dammit." She cursed, pushing up her shades. "Some asshat, a cute one, asked me on a date." She gestured around the general area. "I show up and he's not here."

The blonde nodded sagely. "Dick move."

Coco threw her hands up. "Someone gets it!" Calming down, she fixed her scarf and sniffled a bit. "Frickin' winter hates me, I swear." She glanced at Yang's attire. "Yet somehow you can go with a bare midriff... How?"

"My semblance has a bit to do with heat." The brawler explained. Lilac eyes brightened. "Since your date's a no-show, how about we hang out? We barely know each other and if anyone asks, inter-team bonding or some crap like that."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You better not grope me."

Yang blinked in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"

"My date doesn't show up and now you're asking me on one." Coco teased. "I'm okay with that, as long as you don't try and go for something right away."

The blonde caught on and grinned. "But, dat booty." She faux whined, striking a rather dramatic pose of desperation. "How shalt I be able to live without thee?!"

The brunette giggled. "Oh, shut it." She said, smiling. "Now, where are we going to go?"

"Depends," Yang hummed. "Do you like hot cocoa?" She snickered at her own joke.

Coco didn't seem as amused, staring blankly at the blonde. "You do remember what my weapon is right?"

The brawler nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because, I am faced with a dilemma." She replied. "I wish to shoot you, but I don't know where."

Yang paled and backed away slowly. "You could always, I don't know, not shoot me."

Coco smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I live on with the potential to amuse you at a later date." Yang suggested. "Please?"

The fashionista laughed and shook her head. "I won't shoot you, yet." She snickered. "You still owe me that hot chocolate."

The brawler saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" She linked her arm through Coco'a and led her away. "Now, onward to hot cocoa!"

Unsurprisingly, Coco knew their destination. It was a hotspot for Beacon's students to hang out and get some coffee or similar beverages. So, she wasn't too amazed when they neared closer to the Yellow Brick Cafe (**1**). "Why am I not surprised?"

Yang paused and looked at where Coco was looking. "Oh, you thought we were going there?" She laughed. "We're going somewhere else."

Coco's eyes widened behind her shades. "What?!"

Yang nodded and made a slight detour, walking past the cafe. She pushed open a store door, a bell chiming as the two entered. "Here we are."

Coco glanced around in amazement. It was a small, well-kept store with chalk board signs, all marked with beautiful designs of flowers and coffee mugs. What surprised her was that all the menus were labelled with hot chocolate or variations of said drink. "Wow..."

A woman stepped out of the back and spoke. "Welcome to Cocoa Crafters, home of the largest variety of hot chocolate." Her eyes caught on Yang and a smile pulled at her lips. "I see my favorite customer is back for more of my many drinks." She spared a glance at Coco and giggled. "Finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

Yang blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not quite, Ce-Ce. She got shorthanded and stood up by her supposed to be date. I offered to buy her some cocoa."

Coco narrowed her eyes and growled. "Don't you dare."

Only to be ignored. "I guess Coco would like some cocoa, if that's okay Ce-Ce."

The barista nodded. "Sure, sure. Now, what would you like?"

"The usual." Replied the blonde. "What do you want, Coco?"

Team CFVY's leader paused and looked over the chalk boards. "I guess I'll take some S'more Soup, as it's apparently called."

Ce-Ce nodded. "One Sun-Dragon and one S'more Soup, coming right up!" She turned and got to work.

Coco looked at Yang. "Really? Sun-Dragon? Are you that self-centered?"

"Ah ah ah!" Yang exclaimed. "I like puns. So, of course I'd choose a drink that reflects my name." She smiled and led Coco to a table.

"And speaking of drinks," called Ce-Ce, walking over, mugs in hand. "Here are yours." She set each before their proper recipient and took the money yang offered her, heading back to the register to put I away.

Coco looked down in her mug, eyes watching the floating marshmallows and the graham crackers that lay beside the mug. "Thanks, Yang. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it." Replied the blonde. "Anything to help a friend."

The fashionista frowned slightly, a serious look on her face. "I know we were joking about it earlier, but... Is this a date?"

Yang shrugged. "It can be. It's all up to you." She winked flirtatiously.

Fixing her sunglasses, the older teen nodded. "That's be nice, then."

"In that case, my dear lady," the blonde started, striking a dramatic pose and holding her hand out to Coco. "Would you do me the honor of being my date on which have already begun our escapade for?"

The brunette placed her hand in the blonde's, playing along. "I shall afford you it, Miss Yang." She couldn't help but chuckle, twining her fingers with Yang's. "This is nice."

Taking a sip oh her drink, Yang nodded before replying. "Yeah. I love this place, but no one really wants to come with me."

"Relationship issues?"

The blonde raised their entwined hands, cocking a brow in question. "I don't believe that applies as of now."

"True enough," the brunette admitted. "So, what's your team like?"

"Well..."

**XXXGMGXXX **

The two left the shop, laughing raucously. Coco was leaning on Yang for support, one hand on her stomach. "Did she really?"

Yang nodded, laughing again. "I wouldn't have believed it either, when she told me. Weiss showed up and started flipping out about her blowing them off the cliff."

"That would explain the crater I saw." As she laughed, her shades slipped off and she scrambled to catch them.

And so did Yang.

The two caught the pair, hands closed around a temple(**2**), fingers brushing. Coco blushed slightly, but played it cool and flashed a smirk at Yang, their faces a small distance apart. Yang returned the smile and closed the distance, placing her lips on the brunette's before she pulled away.

"Tastes like Coco." She stated simply.

Coco smiled.

**End...**

1)Yellow Brick Cafe is from Bloodstained Chess Board an it's sequel. When I use businesses in RWBY fanfics, I tend to use Yellow Brick for the name.

2)A temple, in reference to eyewear, is the bar on the side that holds the glasses to your face. The parts you fold in to close a pair. Google it if need be.

Thanks for reading. Not my best work, but I hope it will make do. As always, feel free to suggest a pairing, check out my poll for fic focus, review, anything else. If you like RWBY femslash, feel free to check out my other fics, 2 of which are complete and one having a sequel. Adieu for now!


	5. Enabler, Incest is Wincest

Yo Peeps, GMG here and this is the first request based chapter for ship shape. Username 'Jacklyn Frost' was the kind requester of this pairing. I chose to do it, because I have yet to write Enabler and am somewhat of a shipper for that pairing. So, on to the fic...

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!_**

Yang had told Ruby that her sister needed to find someone who would always be there for her. Someone who would protect her as Yang would, someone she loved dearly. It's a bit sad to say, but Ruby didn't quite take that the way Yang had meant to imply. Looking back on it, she understood now, but she was too far gone to fix a mistake caused by her sister.

Ruby Rose had done as Yang asked when it came to falling in love, though not in the way one would expect. Those guidelines reinforced themselves in Ruby's mind and... Well, Yang fit her own bill to the dot. Yep, Ruby had fallen in love with her own half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

In another sense of retrospect, she also learned that it wasn't the best idea to write it down... Anywhere. Ruby sighed. Weiss hadn't been too pleased to know of Ruby's attraction to the blonde member of Team RWBY. After Ruby's explanation she had given her a piece of advice. "Dolt, if it were meant to be, it will happen. Best to find out then be left without ever knowing."

So, here she was, watching Yang work out and holding her namesake in her hands, the thorns having been plucked from the rose. Had Weiss been present, she would've said that plan was ill contrived, given how public the area was, but Ruby's mind had been a bit fuzzy with worrying over Yang's reaction to have any real concern over what would be a good place to reveal her feelings for the brawler.

Yang did eventually take note of her sister, pausing her workout to go an greet the younger girl. "Yo, Ruby!" She exclaimed happily. "What's up with my baby sis?"

Ruby blushed and averted her gaze. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Fear was constricting her chest. She felt her breath draw shorter.

"Sure, Ruby." Yang replied easily before taking note of the rose. A glint appeared in her eyes as she pushed her sister playfully. "Does it have to do with that rose you have." Ruby nodded and Yang snickered. "You dog, you. Who's it for? Who's the lucky person that my baby sis wants to date?"

Ruby was panicking, Yang having gone full 'sister-mode' on her. Ruby coughed awkwardly before speaking. "I gotta go!" She hurried to say before sprinting away. "Bye!"

Yang watched her sister flew before frowning. "Well... That was a thing." She scratched her chin in thought. "Wonder who the rose was for."

"Hopeless." A voice said behind her, clearly exasperated. "Being the dolt's sister, I half expected you to already know."

"Yo, Ice Queen." Yang said in greeting. "What did you mean?"

The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before glaring at the blonde. "Isn't it like a sister's duty to snoop through their other sister's diary or something like that?"

Yang shrugged. "Nice as Ruby is, I'd still rather not have to face Crescent Rose. Why do you bring it up?" She got a knowing look in her eyes. "Oh, I get it. You read her diary to scope out your competition! Eh, Weiss?"

The white-haired teen scoffed. "As if I'd date that dolt. She's rude and loud." She frowned before muttering. "Not to mention, incestuous."

Yang didn't quite hear that last part. "Wanna run that by me again, Weiss?"

Weiss growled before snapping at the blonde. "Your dumbass of a sister fell in love with you, Yang." She griped again. "She's just... Weird."

The blonde seemed skeptical. "And what makes you so sure she loves me like that?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, tone sarcastic. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the graphic descriptions of how exactly she'd plow you into a mattress?"

"You're messing with me right?" Yang asked, trying to restrain the blush on her face. It was too good to be true. Could Ruby actually return what the brawler felt?

Weiss deadpanned. "It puts Blake's smut books to shame, Yang." She shuddered. "And I really could have gone without the images that came with those descriptions she wrote."

Yang winced a bit, knowing it had to be bad if it put the faunus' books to shame. A thought came to her. "Why aren't you acting all pissy about it? Isn't it like some sort of social taboo?"

Weiss rolled her eyes before smiling. "I really couldn't care less. An old friend of mine taught me something important."

The blonde appraised her at that. "Which is?"

"That it doesn't affect me." Came the reply. "How she feels about you makes no difference to me, because it doesn't change me or how I live." Then something occurred to her. "You asked why I wasn't pissy... Why aren't you? It's you that she likes."

Yang chuckled nervously, blushing slightly. "Well, um... I kind of... Uh, we'll."

Weiss snickered. "So you like the dolt back." She gave an in characteristic slap to Yang's back. "Go on and get her, Yang. I will be sharing this with Blake, though."

"Why?"

"You call me ice queen." She snapped. "This is a chance for revenge."

"And you know she'd accept it, why?"

Weiss smirked. "She was reading it right with me!"

Yang frowned. "I would hurt you both for reading my little sis' diary, except that it helps me with what I'm about to do." She flashed a peace sign at the heiress. "See you!" And she dashed off.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang closed the door behind her with a soft click, stepping into the dorm room. The drapes were pulled, so the room was dark even in the early afternoon. She knew Blake was visiting Sun for the afternoon, not wanting to leave her best friend alone with no distractions. If he was alone, some store owners may be left without some of their inventory...

Shaking the thoughts from her mind and turned her gaze on the familiar roped-up bunk bed that housed her sister. Strutting over, she pulled the makeshift curtain aside before pulling herself up. Looking down, she saw Ruby curled up in her sheets, rose still in hand. The blonde could hear the soft sobs under the pillow and sighed.

She plopped down beside Ruby, pulling the sheets from her before pulling her sister into a hug. "It's okay." She cooed. "It's all right, sis."

Ruby hugged her older sister back, snuggling closer to the blonde, silver eyes misted and red from tears. "S-sorry, Y-y-yang."

Yang laughed softly. "For what? Ditching me back there?" She kissed Ruby's forehead. "It's not an issue, Ruby."

The blonde stayed that way for a moment, cradling the younger teen and soothing her. After Ruby had calmed more, Yang spoke again. "So, Weiss was talking to me earlier."

"About what?"

Yang frowned, knowing how it might be taken. "The contents of your diary."

As expected, Ruby panicked and tried to squirm from Yang's grasp, but the brawler's grip was ironbound. "Let me go, Yang!"

Shifting her grip on the short-haired girl, Yang managed to pin Ruby with her hands above her head, faces inches apart. "I know who the rose was for, Rubes, and I have to say..." She grinned, lilac eyes gleaming happily. "I love you too, Ruby Rose."

That said, Yang placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back. Ruby had tears in her eyes as she smiled back.

**End...**

There ya go! Not super spectacular, but it gets the job done. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I say with the other chapters, feel free to make your requests. Any ideas on pairings do help stimulate plot. Spoiler for y'all: Next chapter is intended to be ladybug shipping. I had an idea a day or two ago. Adieu for now!


	6. BakedAlaska Exciting Personality

Yo Peeps, GMG here with what I believe is chapter 6 of SS! Any who follow me, should be aware of my new fic, Shadow of a Rose, thus I'm not making this a ladybug chapter as originally planned, given that SOAR is ladybug in of itself. So, I am writing another one for Baked Alaska! Not as sad as the first one in the story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

The gym itself was one of many places to train in Beacon, something Yang appreciated. She had asked Lie Ren for someone to spar and the oriental member of JNPR agreed to join her for a few matches, so here they were, exchanging punches and kicks among other things.

Despite trying to focus on the fight, Yang was certain that she was being watched. Apparently, Ren had picked up on it to, ending their spar to speak. "It seems you have a following."

Yang shrugged. "The problem is, I don't know who it is."

The pink-eyed teen pointed past her. "It looks to be the girl with the split hair color."

"Split hair color...?" No way. Why would that bitch be here? Turning, Yang was shocked, and fairly pissed, to see Neo sitting on one of the gym's benches that lined the walls. "Damn it."

Ren quirked a brow. "Is there something wrong, Yang? You seem upset."

Yang just waved him off before stomping over to Neo as the small girl stood and paced over, calm and cool as always. They drew closer until Yang was glaring straight down into the other teen's mismatched eyes. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here. What do you want?"

A smile graced Neo's face, but not like the ones from their other encounters. It seemed more genuine. Curtsying, Neo motioned a hand towards where Yang and Ren had been sparring a second ago.

Catching on, the blonde smirked. "A rematch?" Neo nodded. Yang nodded. "I suppose that if we're not opposing each other's goals at the moment that we can go a few round." She turned to Ren. "I'll see you later Ren, I found a new sparring partner for the moment."

Ren nodded his assent. "I'll see you later, Yang. Nora is probably wondering where I am anyways." That said, he turned and left, leaving the two girls behind.

Neo stepped forward, entering the makeshift ring from the blonde's first fight. She had left her weapon at the base, so she was unarmed. At least Yang was too. The ice cream teen turned and curtsied again to Yang before straightening and making a 'come hither' motion.

The brawler steeped into her place in the ring, unarmed as well. She got into her boxing stance, making her way forward with more caution than her last fight. She needed to figure out how to land a decisive blow on the girl. "Let's get started!"

Given their choice of weapons, one might have expected Neo to lose the edge from their previous fight. The only real change was how well Yang was keeping up. When Yang would throw a punch, Neo would tap it aside and move the strikes trajectory out of hitting range. While Yang though this was a rematch, Neo had something planned that veered in a completely different direction.

The silent criminal was rather intrigued by the brash blonde brawler, so different from many of Neo's past opponents. Yang had done rather well compared to them, despite letting her anger and emotions control her actions. Her passion had stirred something within Neo, though, and the mute had taken some time to figure it out.

Having been surrounded by people who cared little of others' strife and came off as emotionless and cruel, Yang was bright and vibrant, something Neo had now come to cherish, thus her current difficulty with her chosen plan. Ducking under another punch from the brawler, Neo gained her crooked smirk. Jumping slightly, she hooked her legs around Yang's middle, the sudden movement and weight toppling the blonde onto the ground, Neo smirking at the teen beneath her.

Yang looked up at her in confusion, pink dusting her cheeks. "What are you doing."

The criminal put a finger over her lips, motioning Yang to be quiet before letting her hand drop and leaning down to kiss the brawler. Yang's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she, hehe, melted into the kiss.

Neo soon pulled away, disentangling herself from Yang and standing, helping the blonde to her feet. Yang thanked her and smiled sheepishly. "Do you maybe wanna hang out later?"

The crooked smirk reappeared and the multicolored girl nodded, hooking her arm about one of Yang's, motioning for her to start moving.

Yang started walking and checked her watch. "Lunch is soon and Nora said something about Weiss and pie, so I think we'll be joining them today."

**XXXGMGXXX **

The duo steeped through the large doors to the cafeteria and Yang grinned, while Neo's jaw dropped. Five teams were locked in a food fight of which she had never seen. Off to one side of the room was Sun using a pole to ward off Nora and her Melonhild, Neptune watching his back with soda grenades in hand.

Sage and Scarlet were simply beating Team CRDL into the ground by bombarding them with melons. The armored bullies were unable to get an opening to retaliate and were currently huddled behind an overturned table.

Those two teams aside, the last few were the most astounding. Teams CFVY, RWBY, and most of JNPR were in a three way deadlock, no side having the upper hand. Pyrrha began to throw melons at Team CFVY, only for Coco to take a tray and bat them aside with practiced ease. "I thought this was suppose to be a food fight."

The largest member of CFVY hoisted a plate laden with a large turkey feast chucked it right at the table that JNPR had been using for cover, breaking through the table and slamming into the three who hid behind it. This marked JNPR's end, sans Nora.

Weiss engaged the large hunter-in-training, Blake heading after fox, and Ruby charging Coco. Velvet, however, was fit to watch. While it was happening, Yang got a crooked grin and turned to Neo, leaning in to whisper an idea that the bicolored girl nodded to.

While the battle raged on, the duo slipped about preparing their own assault. Eventually it was set up, a makeshift catapult bearing a major serving of the cafeteria's food. With a handy boost from Neo, Yang jumped up and slammed down on the plank that served as part of the catapults lever. Needless to say, a wall of food approached the two teams, slamming into them and sending them to the ground in tasty messes. Feeling accomplished, Yang high fived Neo, only be launched high enough to see the curvature of the earth(**1**) by Nora.

Awhile later, she landed. After applauding Nora on the repeat performance, she headed out with Neo, the two walking through the halls in silence. Neo smiled at the blonde. Well, on the bright side... Life wouldn't be too boring with her around.

**End...**

1) If you get it, you get a mention within the next two chapters.

So, how'd it go? You likey? I have a plan for next chapter, might happen, but I don't know for sure. I wanna right some CocoRuby (calling it Chocolate Strawberries) and I think it might be a lemon. *shrugs* Again, no idea if I will or not. Adieu for now!


	7. Chocolate Strawberries CocoRuby

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 7 of Ship Shape. Now, before you read... THIS IS A LEMON ONESHOT BETWEEN COCO AND RUBY! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! That said, those who will read it, enjoy. Name of the ship is Chocolate Strawberries. Onward to smut!

**_Disclaimer: Not owner of any part of RWBY_**

The front door closed behind her with a thump as she worked on kicking off her combat boots. Yes, Ruby Rose was finally home. She nudged the shoes into a more orderly place as she shrugged off her jacket, wanting to spare herself the headache of dealing with an enraged girlfriend. Glancing down, she noted the familiar heeled boots her lover was so fond of, placed neatly in the corner of the doorway. Hanging her coat on the rack, she called out. "I'm home!"

...

No reply. Ruby frowned as she pulled her weapon from her back. Her girlfriend was here, going by the shoes, so usually she'd answer. Stalking forward, Ruby ascended the stairs and ended up in the second story hallway, their room's door cracked open. Slipping over, she pushed it open and her jaw dropped.

There on the bed was Coco, naked, a bowl of strawberries in her lap and a container of chocolate body paint. Without her shades, Ruby could easily see the lust in those cocoa brown eyes(**1**) and the Huntresses face went bright red. Was her lover trying to kill her?

Coco smiled seductively. "Oh Ruby, I've been rather cold as of late. Perhaps we should cuddle or maybe you have something else in mind?"

**LEMON WARNING: CITRUS FRUIT INBOUND AND READY TO BURN YOUR EYES!**

Ruby's mouth went dry before her body kicked itself into gear, causing her to strut right over to the fashionista, simultaneously stripping herself of her upper ware, weapon lost on the floor by the door. As she approached, Coco set her snacks aside, so Ruby was able to press the older woman down and take poise over her bare body. "I might have a few ideas, Coco."

Coco gave her a coy smile. "Oh?"

Adjusting herself, Ruby straddled her lover, plucking a strawberry from the bowl and pulling off the leaves from the top before settling half in her mouth. Leaning down once more, she watched as Coco enveloped the remainder of the exposed fruit in her own mouth, the two biting into it as the fruity flavor sunk in. The two pulled apart with a slight noise from the wet fruit as they ingested their part before coming down for another kiss.

Ruby's hand weren't idle either. After slipping off her skirt so that only her tights and panties remained, she reached up and began tracing Coco's features with her finger tips, drawing gigglish sounds from the fashionista. Ruby dragged a finger down the older woman's collar bone and traced around a rather pert breast before sliding down further. She let her finger drop from the slight slope from the bony edge of Coco's ribs and down to the well toned abdomen, lithe muscles taut and unyielding to the caresses that seemed to worship them.

Coco whimpered from the feather light touches before the hand pulled away. "Why did you stop, Ru?"

"Because," started the younger of the two. "We still have some snacks to indulge in." Sitting up, she reached over and grabbed the body paint, twisting it open and setting the cap aside. She didn't bother questioning the lack of a brush, figuring Coco wanted the experience to be a bit more... Personal. Gathering a dollop of paint on her finger, she reached down and began drawing swirling designs on her love's chest, taking pleasure in seeing her girlfriend enjoy the sensation of cool chocolate on her flushed skin.

When the supply of paint on her finger ran out, she let Coco suck the excess off before leaning down and removing the chocolate with her tongue, something Coco rather enjoyed, if the moaning was any clue.

When she finished, she sat back with a grin before her gaze fell on the bowl again. Coco, following her gaze, panted out, "What next?"

Ruby smirked and grabbed the bowl, getting off the bed and pulling Coco towards the edge, so that her rear was near said edge, legs hanging off. Ruby set the bowl down on the ground and retrieved the chocolate paint once more. Scooping some out with all four fingers, she placed the bowl down and spread the fashionista's legs with her clean hand, exposing the wet and heated center of her lover. Kneeling down, Ruby slathered Coco's dripping core with paint, letting the loud moans sink in as she pleasures her soul mate. Once she was sure she had done a sufficient job with the paint, she plucked up another berry, stripping it of it's leave, though her chocolate covered fingers left some residue on the fruit, not that she minded. Taking the fruit, she brought it forward and dragged it through the layers of the chocolate coated folds of her lover, causing the older woman to moan again. Dragging it through once more to coat it properly, she popped it in her mouth and chewed, the taste divine for one Miss Ruby Rose.

Coco, breathing heavily, scowled at Ruby. "Quit teasing me, Ru. I refuse to wait any longer."

Ruby chuckled. "No worries, the main course was next, anyways."

Scooting forward, and with great theatrical gusto, Ruby dove into the chocolate covered folds with a cry of "Omnomnomnom!" Coco throwing her head back and clenching the sheets in her hands. "Ruby!"

Even with the chocolate obscuring her, Ruby had many times explored these folds and no amount of chocolate could hinder this sacred quest. With the practiced hand of well versed lover, her tongue began its journey through Coco's center. In some places it would drag slowly and pull a moan from the older woman, while Ruby might prod other areas to cause her girlfriend to tremble in pleasure.

Coco slowly approached the peak of this journey, the quest soon reaching a close, as Ruby's tongue took its final shot, sending Coco over the edge and into the waiting arms of pleasure. "Ruby!" She called out, voice soon degenerating into whimpering and moaning.

Ruby pulled back, a chocolate lined smile stuck on her face. "Score one for Ruby Rose." She got up a bit and shifted to sit on the bed beside Coco, dragging her clean hand through the older woman's brown hair. "So, what made you want to do this, Coco? Why the sudden change today?"

Slowly regaining her composure, Coco pointed at a small gift box on the bedside table. "It has to do with what's inside that."

Ruby untangled her fingers from Coco's hair and went to retrieve the box before settling down beside her love once more. "You didn't have to give me a gift, Coco."

The fashionista scoffed. "Open it, Ru."

So, Ruby did. The small box was soon devoid of its bow and the top was being lifted off. Inside was a very small box, a ring box. "Coco..."

Said woman lifted the small box and cracked it open, revealing a beautiful ring. It was sterling silver with a small ruby socketed on the outside. Beside the ruby, on either side, were two smaller diamonds. Coco smiled. "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

Tears came to Ruby's eyes as she smiled. "Yes." She hugged Coco tightly. "A thousand times, yes!"

Coco nuzzled her now fiancé before grabbing Ruby's left hand, thankfully it was the clean one, and slipped the ring on the younger woman's third finger. "I'm glad you agreed."

Ruby nodded as she stared at the ring. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this." She smiled again. "Especially Yang."

"Your sister would probably spaz out at in utter pride of you getting engaged." Coco replied. "Though, the thought of showing others who you belong to is quite tempting."

Ruby rolled her eyes, still beaming. "It would be for you."

Coco nodded. "Yup. Now, if you don't mind." She grinned laviscuously at Ruby. "I believe it's my turn to return the favor."

Ruby chuckled, leaning back on the bed as Coco crawled atop her. "I don't mind at all." She kissed Coco lightly. "Not one single bit."

**End...**

1) Puns for puns sake. Coco Cocoa

So... Yeah. I took the ship name involved for these two and applied it to the lemon... Now, if you don't like lemons, don't fret. I hardly write them any more, this idea had just been niggling at my brain incessantly. Requests for pairings are always appreciated, so feel free to drop a review. Check out my other RWBY fics, all of which are yuri if you like that, though... You probably do if you've read this far into ship shape. Adieu for now!


	8. Strawberries In Your Coco, CocoRuby

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 8 of Ship Shape. I know that my last chapter was CocoRuby, but I had another idea for the ship, so I went ahead and wrote it. It's nothing spectacular, but I feel like you could consider it a prequel to the previous chapter, this one being when they first meet. I hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**_

"You should go and talk to her, you know."

Coco sighed and glanced at her partner. "You know why I can't do that, Velvet."

The rabbit faunus rolled her eyes. "Because you're too scared to even approach the girl?" Her accent pulled at the words, bringing a smile to the face of CFVY's leader.

"As if," the fashionista scoffed. "It doesn't help that we're in separate years. We're also leaders of our respective teams, she might think something's up if I just casually walk up to her."

Velvet giggled. "I still think you're scared."

"Velvet has a point," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Fox walking up with the final member of CFVY trailing behind him. "You are acting like a scared lil' kiddie, oh leader of our team."

Coco fixed her shades and glared at Fox. "I am not."

Yatsuhashi's deep voice interjected. "Then why do you avoid the situation?"

"You too?" She asked the large man. "Am I alone in my opinion of the situation." All three of her teammates nodded. "Fine," she exclaimed. "I'll go talk to her, since you all think I'm a friggin' chicken!" She stormed off, ignorant to their knowing smiles.

"I think that went well," said Fox..

"Agreed," replied Yatsuhashi. "I believe she will be much happier from this endeavour."

Velvet snickered. "Yeah, we only had to poke at her pride. I forgot how self-conscious she can be with all the bravado she puts out."

Her male teammates could only nod.

**XXXGMGXXX**

A young teen sat on a bench, taking in the scenery of Beacon's courtyard with her prized weapon in her lap. A small cloth was set beside her, laden with a small collection of tools that all had grease on it in one manner or another. It was oddly peaceful, she admitted. With all the possible chaos from her team, mostly her sister's fault if she had to lay blame, she wanted to do maintenance on her weapon without any distractions.

This is the sight Coco came upon and one she admitted fitted the girl. Everyone who knew the girl, knew that Ruby was almost obsessive in her care for Crescent Rose. Coco wouldn't be opposed to being pampered in a similar manner. Shaking the thought, she continued to approach the girl. The clacking of her heels must've gotten the younger leader's attention, as silver eyes looked up. Coco waved. "Hello, Rose."

Ruby smiled and waved back, screwdriver in hand. "Oh, hi Coco! I was just working on Crescent Rose."

"I noticed," Coco said politely. "Why out here, though?"

The younger of the two shrugged. "I didn't want to deal with Yang picking at Weiss and setting her off… again."

The fashionista cracked a smile at that. "They still haven't confessed?"

"I know, right?" Ruby exclaimed. "They should just kiss and get it over with. Blake agreed with me."

"The cat faunus, right?" The leader of CFVY asked off-handedly.

Silver eyes went wide. "How did you know? Who told you?"

Coco laughed. "Calm down. No one told anyone anything, Rose. My team has a faunus too, so we kind of learned it from her." She put a finger to her lips in thought. "The bow is a nice accessory, to be honest. I just thought she was being fashionable at first."

The caped cookie crusader nodded at the explanation. "So, you like fashion? Is that why you were so mad with the whole train thing?"

"Yeah, they took out my favorite place to pick up some new outfits." She frowned. "They're still closed at the moment."

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. "That sucks. What do you do to pass the time, now?"

"Critique what others wear," she said smoothly. "Not in a bad way, mind you. I just look at things objectively. Take your team for example."

"My team?"

"Yeah. You guys actually know how to dress." Coco smiled. "You guys know what colors work with your appearance, whereas a team like CRDL have really dull and uninteresting colors. Even JNPR seems to be well off, except Jaune."

Ruby quirked a brow. "Jaune?"

"He wore a dress to the dance," pointed out the older teen.

The cloaked girl laughed. "Oh yeah, but that was a bet as opposed to actual fashion sense."

"His pajamas?"

"I'll give you that,' replied Ruby. "I don't get it either, but Pyrrha seems to like it." She paused for a second. "What about my clothes?"

Coco's cheeks pinked a bit as she smiled shakily. "They're nice."

Ruby shrugged. "Just nice… eh, I can live with that. It's probably the cloak."

"It suits you, actually." Coco said, quick to right her previous statement. "You look good in black and red."

Ruby pulled Coco into hug, an awkward one albeit, but that didn't matter to Coco. It was nice. "Thanks, Coco. Your clothes are very pretty too."

"Th-thanks," the fashionista stammered. "You're too kind, Rose."

"Why do you call me Rose?" Ruby suddenly asked, startling the older teen.

Thinking quickly, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Because it suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Coco slapped her hand over her mouth. Has she really just said that?!

Ruby was staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh…" She blushed. "Thanks, Coco."

Coco laughed nervously. "Look, Rose. I'm sorry about that. I don't know wh-" She was cut off by a chaste kiss, lasting only a fraction of a second.

Pulling back, Ruby started picking up her stuff. "See you around, Coco."

The leader of Team CFVY could only watch in frozen shock as the leader of Team RWBY sauntered away, cloak fluttering just above a pair of well-toned legs.

Yup, Coco was whipped…

**End…**

And that is that. I hope you liked it and feel free to make your suggestions for other pairings. I have a poll up on my page for this fic, specifically. There are forty-five options to vote for, all of which are yuri. I basically went and typed down every yuri ship I could think of for RWBY that wasn't more than two characters. That said, the collab fic I have been helping out on, should be posting soon. We have the writing done for chapter one, but we're putting stuff together. I think we're posting it on my account, so there will be that to possibly look forward to. There will be OCs in it, but I think it'll be a nice read. We have some very good writers working on this.


	9. Strawberry Ice Cream, Dance With Me?

Yo Peeps, GMG here with Ship Shape chapter 9 on board and ready to roll. So, with some recent fics I've been reading, I decided it was time to go and write a NeoRuby fic. I think the ship name might be... Strawberry Ice Cream? Oh well... Moving on. Please, I'd ask that any of you be so kind as to check out Converging Paths. It's on my page, but it's a collab and I'd appreciated if you'd leave a review on it for the others who worked so hard to make it come to be. Their efforts are praiseworthy and I feel privileged to work with them.

That having been said, I will not ask further of you and let you sink your teeth into the story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_**

Well, she forgot her board game. In the library. Like a dolt. She was beginning to think that maybe Weiss had a point in calling her that all the time. Breaking from her thoughts, she rushed out of the room and hooked a right, only to slam into something. Well... someone. The impact sent her and who she crashed into both to the ground. Groaning slightly, Ruby started to stand up, offering a hand to help the stranger up, just as she got a look at them.

Her stomach nearly rumbled at the sight, which might be weird given the situation, but the girl reminded her of ice cream, so some hunger was expected. The girl had mismatched eyes, one pink and the other brown, an interesting variation of heterochromia. The girl's hair even had the color scheme of Neapolitan ice cream: pink, white, and brown.

Then, Ruby noticed the size difference. She thought she was small, but this girl was the epitome of petit. THE GIRL WAS WEARING MASSIVE HEELS TOO! All in all, with her big eyes and small cuddly size, Ruby had decided that this girl was the most adorable thing since Zwei. Oh how she missed the little dog.

Regaining her wits, she managed to stammer out her apology. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." The other girl just smiled, but didn't say anything, instead keeping her smile. "Okay..."

One of the peope with her spoke. A teen with dark skin and green hair. "Don't mind Neo, she doesn't talk too much."

"If at all," added the only male in their group.

Ruby nodded, mind back on task. "Well, sorry anyways. I have to go and get something. See you guys around!" She felt a slight brush near her pocket as she rushed past them and made her way to the library to gather up her game.

Upon returning with the game, she and the others hatched a plan for how they would handle Roman and the White Fang. After an hour or so, the team had decided to head to sleep. Ruby was changing into her pajamas, making sure to empty her pockets before putting them in the laundry bin. To her surprise, she found a little sheet of paper. Flipping it open, she read the one line...

Meet me on the roof near midnight. ~Neo Politan

Ruby almost squealed, the thought of seeing the adorable little teen overloading any common sense. Smiling to her self, she got up in her bunk, slipping her headphones on and setting an alarm for a little after eleven.

**XXXGMGXXX**

A loud guitar solo brought the young huntress jolting awake, rubbing her eyes. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her cloak and slipped on her boots, which looked a bit weird with her current attire, but she didn't care. It was almost midnight and she could care less about dress sense at such an ungodly hour.

After clunking her way up through the dorms, she finally emerged on the roof that overlooked the large courtyard of Beacon, the lamposts casting a rather soft light on the many red trees that lined the walkways. Beyond that was the tower where Ozpin's office resided, the glowing green orbs still visible at such a distance. All-in-all a beautiful sight for the young teen.

The slight patter of footsteps caused her to turn from the sight as the girl from before stepped out. She was in her uniform from earlier, though it looked a bit crumpled. Probably from sleep, Ruby supposed. In one hand, Neo held a note pad, her other grasping a pencil. The short teen flicked her board up, showing Ruby the message.

_Hello. My name is Neo Politan. What is yours?_

"Ruby Rose," replied, well, Ruby. "It's nice to meet you."

_Likewise._

"So why'd you call me out here?" An innocent enough question.

_I wished to ask to accompany you to the dance I heard was approaching._

Ruby's eyes widened. "L-li-like a date?" The mute girl nodded. "Why?"

_You're cute and very nice from what I've seen so far. I'd like to see how it'd pan out between us._

Thinking it over, Ruby shrugged. What did she have to lose. "Sure. i just don't get around too well in heels and Yang is determined to make me wear the stupid things."

_You may stumble, but I won't let you fall._

"That was pretty corny for a mute girl," Ruby quipped. "It's still a nice thing to know. I'd rather not collapse to the floor because I'm not a frilly lady."

Neo cocked a brow at that. _Are you saying I'm frilly?_

Ruby shook her head rapidly. "I was just... figure of speech." She slumped over, a little put out by the lame response she gave.

The silent girl chuckled soundlessly before walking away with one last message. _See you then, Ruby. _

XXXGMGXXX

A few weeks later had been quite the ride for Team RWBY. The leader of said team having withdrawn from the others a bit after the fight against Roman in the Atlesian Paladin thing. Now was the day of the dance and Ruby wasn't even sure why she shoud go. Neo wouldn't show up. Why would Roman's henchman just show up? To ruin her day? It made sense to Ruby, but she couldn't explain why Neo's betrayal hurt her so.

As the sky darkened and the lights for the ballroom lit, student began filing into the dancefloor, gathering together in their cliques or stalking the punch bowls like the lone wolves they thought they were. Ruby was one such lone wolf, not having anyone to hang out with. Weiss was maintaining the event, Neptune hounding her every step with Jaune glaring at him. Blake was busy with Sun and Yang, both seemingly fighting to have a dance with the cat faunus. Ruby pondered how long it would take for Yang to admit to herself that she felt something for her partner.

Shaking the thoughts aside, she turned to see Pyrrha leave and Jaune in hot pursuit. Just as the disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs, a tap on the shoulder caught her attention. Ruby turned, jaw almost dropping from the sight. Before her was Neo, but even shorter than before. The mute girl was wearing cute, little white ballet flats and a knee-length dress. It was strapless and started as a deep brown near her bust, shifting into pink and then white around the hemline. The girl seemed to be proud of her name. On either arm, she wore long gloves that reached up to her biceps, following a similar gradation as the dress.

Ruby, silver eyes wide and unblinking, tried to form a response. "How... why, but... Roman and robot and, uh..."

And out came the note pad. _Sorry about that whole mess. I don't really define myself as evil or good. I just kind of exist. As to how... I walked. Why? I wanted to see you. We still have a date and I'd like at least one good dance tonight. So, how about it?_

The caped crusader paled and almost curled in on her self. This was just a disaster waiting to happen. "I can't dance. I'd just trample you undefoot."

Neo smirked at her. _I don't mind a little roughness. Now, let's dance. _Before Ruby could comprehend the innuendo, the mute girl swept her onto the dance floor and helped Ruby along.

True to her word, Ruby never once fell, Neo catching her before she hit the ground or even got close. The closest Ruby got was in the questionable dips that Neo was putting her through. Despite being shorter than the huntress in training, Neo led with a sure hand and never lost control, making it a quite enjoyable experience for the leader of Team RWBY.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Stepping out onto an empty balcony, the two giggled as they entered the cool air of the night. Neo spun Ruby about with a over the top twirl, causing the silver-eyed teen to laugh even more. With a tug, the taller of the two found herself being pulled against Neo, faces inches apart. Ruby's heart stopped. Their lips were almost brushing, mere fibers apart, and both of Neo's had shifted to a sparkling silver like her own. As if bidden by a sudden whim, Ruby closed the distance, eyes closing as their lips came together for the first time.

The feeling was exhilarating, Neo's lips tasting like the desert she was named after and the contact so soft and tempting. They pulled back for air before kissing again and again... and again. They were so lost in each other that the rest of the world melted away and they were all that remained. Ruby cupped Neo's cheek with one hand, while her other moved to the small of the mute girl's back, causing Neo to pull away and grimace in pain.

Looking quite mussed up, Neo stepped back from Ruby, trying to pull on of her gloves back up, hiding the red marks that had been visible moments before. Ruby frowned. "Neo... what are you hiding."

Neo shook her head, hugging herself, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't respond at al, just seeming to collapse as she fell to her knees and started sobbing, though no sound accompanied it.

Ruby looked at her with concern, making her way over to the poor gir and crouching down beside her. With a soft touch, she slowly shimmied a glove down, revealing the ugly marks beneath and erupting a rage within Ruby. With barely concealed hatred, Ruby spoke. "Who did this to you, Neo?"

**End...**

Well, hope you liked it. I know you probably weren't expecting that ending, but it's kind of due to me reading Suffering Silence or some fic with a name like that. Shotout to whover wrote that btw. So, you guys know the drill. Go and check out the poll and castyour votes on what shippings you'd like to see. I was quite pleased to see Ladybug was voted highest at the moment, so I might be writing something for that. Keep in mind that I don't usually use the most suggested thing, I just keep it as a guideline of what you peeps would like to see. Mostly, I just come up with ideas and plop them down on the site and walk away until the next one. Adieu for now!


	10. New Rose, Illusionist?

Yo Peeps, back with chapter 10 of Ship Shape. It's technically a RubyNeo, though it isn't really shippy with the writing. That said, I hope you like it. Also, one of my reviewers helped with an issue on the poll. I forgot to add CinderBlake to the list and they pointed it out for me, so... SHOUT OUT TO MUJOONA! Yes, thanks a bunch for the point out of that mishap.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

A slight breeze caused silver eyes to snap open, looking around as their owner sat up in bed. Blinking wearily, Ruby glanced at her sister sleeping in the bunk across from her own. Yang was strewn over her sheets, snoring loudly and her hair looking more wild than usual. Ruby pushed the sheets backed before slipping out of bed, making the short leap to floor quietly. Another glance around showed her other two teammates also still sleeping.

She shivered as another breeze rolled past her. Muttering quietly to herself, she walked over and closed the windows. The huntress thought they had been closed the previous night, but maybe one her teammates had opened it to cool down. It wouldn't have been the first time. Sighing to herself, Ruby went and got ready for the day, switching into her usual outfit, though something felt off the whole time. Every time she closed her eyes an image came unbidden.

Flashes of the courtyard would run past her mind, the red leaves of the trees being carried by the wind as they floated by sedately. A figure stood before her, blurry and impossible to make out, save one detail. The figure's eyes stood out in sharp contrast to their blurry features, a mismatched set of pink and brown that seemed to peer into Ruby's soul.

Shaking her head to loosen the thought's hold of her mind, she made her way out of her dorm and down to the mess hall. She had checked the time before she entered, surprised at how empty the room was. None of her friends were there either, just strangers that she was sure she had never met. Grabbing some food, she sat down and began eating, a little distressed without her friends to talk to.

As she worked through her meal, her peripheral vision spotted someone sit down beside her. Turning, Ruby went to greet the figure, only to drop her jaw in surprise.

The newcomer had the same eyes as the figure in her mind, the contrasting pink and brown. They were also very short, even for a girl. She had hair much like her eyes as well, one side brown and the other pink, though there were little white streaks interwoven with the color. Though not in her normal attire, the identity of the girl clicked in Ruby's mind. This was Neo, Roman's right hand man... well, woman.

To her surprise, the girl spoke. "Hello, Ruby Rose," she said, but it was warped, like it didn't fit the girl's appearance. "It's very nice to meet you." Stranger still, the words were shifting and the tone seemed to correct itself. Neo smiled knowingly. "I see you have caught on." By the last sentence, her tone seemed solid and perfect to Ruby.

The caped girl cocked her head to the side in question. Normally she would've tried to apprehend the girl, but she hadnt attacked her and seemed content to speak. "What do you mean?"

"My voice," the girl replied. "You noticed it change. Not many do."

"Okay..." Ruby wasn't sure why that was so important.

Neo simply laughed, the sound also shifting through pitches. "Well, I should get to business, i suppose. Welcome, Ruby Rose, to an illusion."

"Illusion?"

Neo nodded her head. "Normally, I can't speak, so to talk to you, I have placed you in an illusion. It's a part of my semblance."

Ruby frowned slightly, trying to wrap her head around it. "What does this have to do with your voice, though?"

"My voice is dependent on how you think I would sound like," came the reply. "I sound like how you envision me sounding." Neo chuckled again. "But, again, moving along to why I am here." She fixed Ruby with a stare. "I wish to shift allegiances and who better than the girl at the center of everything going on."

The leader of Team RWBY looked a bit confused. "How am I the center of it all? I'm just one girl."

"From stopping Roman, to infiltrating the train, you have shown to be the main obstacle in Cinder's plans."

"Cinder?"

Neo nodded. "Roman's employer. She is the only one who knows the whole of her plan, so I don't know much. That being said, what I do know is something I don't want a part in."

Ruby mulled it over. "So, you want to join our side?"

"Pretty much," said the mute. "I do need you to vouch for me though. When I release the illusion, I will hand you a file containing all the information I do have. I need your promise to uphold your side of my conditions."

The caped girl nodded. "Sure thing. I promise I'll vouch for you." That said, she expected the illusion to cut off then and there. It didn't. Neo just sat there, smiling. "Is there any reason why we're still here?"

"Indeed," replied the heterochromic girl. "We still have one last thing to do."

"Which is?"

The mute chuckled. "Go on a date, of course."

"WHAT?!"

**End...**

Stupid chapter, I know, but I wanted to work with the idea of Neo using illusions. This was one of those one's meant to have that little twist at the ending and might be the basis for another story. As always, feel free to vote on the poll on my page. I added more options today, so there's more things to vote for. If you have any questions, just shoot me a PM and I'll reply asap. Adieu for now!


	11. Ladybug, A Gift Or Two

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 11 of Ship Shape. This chapter is because of the poll, but mostly because the most votes were put for my OTP, which is Ladybug, so... HUZZAH! Yes, a Ladybug chapter. I figured you guys might like an actual shipping chapter after the previous one. Now, onto the oneshot.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**_

It wasn't often that Beacon got snow, but when it did come, it snowed until the ground was generously covered by the icy slush. Blake thought that it gave the school a more pure look to it, to see it covered by the smooth white, causing any imperfections to go unnoticed as the bright reflective qualities of the snow caused many to squint. She thought it was rather beautiful though. It didn't, however, change the fact that it was cold as all get out.

Thus why she was bundled up in winter clothing. Her normal white shirt hidden beneath a black sweater that Yang had given her, the cat design on the front proving it was the blonde's handiwork. Yes, one of her more unsavory Christmas presents, but she was glad for the heat. Her bow, too, had been exchanged for a beanie. This had been a gift from Weiss, practical and simple, something Blake could appreciate. Given that she was using two of their gifts, she had brought along Ruby's as well.

In her hands lay a book, a bare black cover with a rough texture to it, something Blake's feline side would've enjoyed scratching over and over again, though she refrained from doing so. Blake managed to find bench under an overhang, having escaped most of the snow, and sat down. Cracking the book open, her amber eyes widened slightly at the title, _The Third Crusade_.

This book was very hard to find, like... damn near impossible. How had Ruby gotten a hold of this? She mulled over the pros and cons of returning to the dorm before shaking her head. Not going to happen. Yang and Weiss had been arguing as of late and Ruby was trying to play intermediary between the two. Sighing to herself, Blake turned her attention back to the book. She might as well enjoy the book.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby looked around as she walked through the halls of Beacon. Where could Blake have gone? The caped teen was happy that she had finally settled the issue between her sister and partner, now free to look for the last member of the team. If she was Blake, where would she be? Thinking it over, she concluded that the cat faunus had chosen a quiet place to read whatever book had her attention this time.

Walking down one corridor, she stepped outside, boots crunching lightly on the snow. She glanced about quickly before turning to go back inside, but a voice stopped her. "Ruby?"

The teen's silver eyes locked onto the source of the voice and grinned. "Blake, I was just looking for you!" She exclaimed, rushing over to envelop the faunus in a hug, unknowingly putting a blush on the older girl's cheeks.

Trying to keep her voice steady, Blake replied, "Thank you for your concern, Ruby, but why were you looking for me? I just wanted to get some reading done." She held up the book to emphasize her point.

Ruby looked a bit surprised to see the book. "Oh! You're reading the book I got you? How is it?"

Blake smiled lightly. "It is very interesting. I was surprised you had gotten this for me."

Ruby chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed. "Well, yeah. You said you wanted to read the book, so I got it for you. It was kind of hard to find, though. My Uncle Qrow helped me a bit, since he had a spare copy and all."

The man had a spare? Blake was slightly impressed at the man's luck in finding the book. "Ruby, it's one of, if not, _the_ most rare books in Remnant."

Silver eyes widened slightly. "Really? I had no idea. It would make sense of why he told me to make sure it was handled with care." A thought came to her. "Off topic," she said, pulling out a box from... somewhere. "I thought you might like some snacks."

Blake smiled lightly at that. Trust Ruby to think about whether someone wanted snacks or not. Childish, maybe, but the girl meant well and Blake was a bit hungry. She hadn't eaten much that day, so food was appreciated. "That's very kind of you, Ruby. Are they cookies, again?"

"Nope!" Replied Ruby, surprising Blake. "I brought you some sushi, actually." The girl chuckled. "I remembered you liking fish, so I thought I'd pick some up yesterday as a kind of late gift. I wanted to return the favor after you gave me those cookies."

Ruby was once again surprising Blake. The younger teen had gone out of her way to get things that Blake had barely mentioned. The faunus felt touched that Ruby would remember such small details. Taking the offered box gently, she smiled at the young girl. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to impress me, Ruby." Her tone was light, teasing the girl.

"Kind of," replied Ruby. "I wanted to make you happy. If a book and sushi is all it takes, it's something I'll do in a heartbeat."

Blake stared at Ruby with wide eyes. "Why?"

Ruby fixed her hair, fidgeting slightly, a pink tinge settling on her cheeks. "Because I like you, Blake. You're so smart and kind and you like books. You're everything I like in people and I wanted to make you happy."

The faunus placed a kiss on Ruby's forehead, smiling at the girl. "That was very sweet of you, Ruby. No one has done anything like this for me. Even Sun, with his blatant crush."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, he seems a bit clueless about what to do." Her blush returned as she looked into Blake's amber eyes. "Speaking of which, would you like to maybe go out at some point?" She averted her eyes. "I understand if you don't want to, but maybe-" She was cut off by a finger covering her lips.

Blake laughed softly at Ruby, the motormouth tendencies truly adorable for the younger teen. "I'd love to, actually," she said, moving her hand to rest under Ruby's chin, carefully applying pressure to make her team leader look up at her. Without warning, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ruby's lips, the heat of the kiss being much appreciated in the cold.

She felt Ruby return the kiss and smirked inwardly. Yes, very appreciated.

**End...**

There we go! I hope you liked it. As always, the poll is still open. Feel free to check it out. For anyone who is following Converging Paths, the next chapter is being released on the 26th of this month. The next release is two weeks after that. BCB2 is also finished for anyone reading that. That's all for now. Adieu!


	12. Falling Petals, Change of Heart

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 12 of Ship Shape and this chapter has been deemed a Reader Request! What this means is, I had absolutely no idea what to write so I took a request and decided to use that. So, this will most likely suck... sorry. Now, this request comes from demonic1556, who has also offered to be my betareader, so this chapter has been betaread by her. Now, the request is... Burning Petals, as stated by demonic, but some of you recognize it as Falling Petals. For those who have no idea what I'm on about, it's CinderRuby.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Victory lies within a simple soul. One that can bring peace to even the most hardened of hearts. Many heroes have had such souls and managed to turn even the most stalwart of foes to their side. This charisma is unmatched in both power and simplicity and knows no teacher. For it can not be taught, it cannot be learned, it is merely something you are born to have. In Remnant, another simple soul has begun to cast it's light upon those who dwell in the dark. Ruby Rose is that simple soul.

**XXGMGXXX**

It had started with a simple exchange of Ruby bumping into Emerald, though it soon grew to become more. She had been so innocent, Cinder mused, so naive. The young teen had even gone out of her way as to tell them where their dorms were. So kind and generous too, the perfect little saint.

Then, it became small little passes in the hall. Ruby always greeted the sorceress with a bright smile and a wave before moving on to whatever class she had to get to. Cinder hadn't known it at first, but this little routine became something she looked forward to with each passing day.

After that, the little passes became offers to hang out, the caped teen trying to spend time with her. At first, Cinder had outright denied the invitations, knowing all to well what would happen, should she become attached to the enemy, but sometimes that isn't enough. Silver eyes would dim with each denial and it brought pain to Cinder that the woman could not explain. Why did such a small thing hurt her so? Whatever it was needed to stop.

So, she accepted Ruby's offer the next time, this one a bit more foolish on Cinder's part. She knew what the plan had been, but the disappointment from Ruby had crumbled her resolve and she had told the young teen that she would accompany her to the the dance. With a bit more planning, she had Mercury take her place on the night, so the plan would still be in motion.

Oh, that night. Cinder could barely suppress a smile when thinking of it. Ruby's innocence had taken a stronger hold with the absolutely adorable outfit she had chosen for the event. That was saying something, because Cinder Fall did not use the word adorable in a manner that wasn't sarcastic... except this one time. With her Rose in her arms, the two had danced the night away, not even swayed by the madness of Team JNPR.

That night marked the start of her downfall, she mused. Ruby had now become a part of her once nonexistent conscious, causing the woman to become more withdrawn in her planning. She had been angered to hear that Roman had captured her little Rose, though relief came when she heard of the girl's team rescuing their leader. That was where it clicked, she supposed. That was where her plans all crumbled away.

Manipulating what strings she could, she began to separate her followers from those of the White Fang. Not only did this take her from whatever blame could be laid on her, she wouldn't be associated with something that caused her Rose pain. Then, she began to dismiss people, one at a time for arbitrary reasons. She knew that her partners would notice and had been ready for when they brought it to light.

Emerald had been easy to convince, in hindsight, the pickpocket a natural follower of Cinder, who would go anywhere for her. A love that would remain unrequited, sadly. Mercury, however, had been more difficult. He had wanted to remain on the path of their plan, but Cinder soon began to bring up points that even he could not deny. With their severance from the White Fang, they lacked numbers and Mercury lacked the strategic mind to play the game the way only Cinder could. Without any resources, he would be doomed from the start, so he finally conceded as well.

Which left only one task, one that Cinder had awaited eagerly. With everything taken care of, she was free to pursue Ruby Rose. It had gone from one date, to two, to three, and beyond that. From friends, they became lovers, something that Cinder quite enjoyed. Of course, the two caught some flak due to the difference in age, but it hadn't dimmed their relationship at all.

Cinder watched with a smile as Ruby graduated from Beacon, a full fledged Huntress like herself. That night had also warranted one other surprise. Ruby had proposed. With a finely cut diamond placed on a beautiful silver band, Cinder had broken into tears of joy as she accepted, hugging Ruby tightly against herself. Months later and the two had tied the knot, now Ruby and Cinder Rose.

Weiss Schnee, a teammate of Ruby, had a similar relationship with Blake Belladonna, one could say. Why is this relevant? Well, Weiss being the owner of the largest company for energy propellant, had some unexpected results. She had shown some aptitude in experimenting with dust, finding quite a unique specimen, a slight variation of surrogate birth that could replicate the reproduction of a male and female.

The dust combination had a quality that allowed it to fuse organic matter, even on cellular levels, so it allowed two eggs to be fused together, creating the full cell that brought forth life. Needless to say, Weiss was soon pregnant with Blake's child. Ruby, being her partner at Beacon, was offered the same procedure. Cinder had been overjoyed when Ruby accepted and now, there was a baby in their future.

Nine and a half months later and Amber Rose had been born. The child had black hair, like both mothers, but her eyes were a brilliant yellow color like Cinder's own. Needless to say, Cinder had never been happier than she had that day. She had a loving wife and a darling child to call her own.

**XXXGMGXXX**

It was a simple morning in the Rose household, both inhabitants resting peacefully in the kitchen. Ruby was getting herself a mug of cocoa, while Cinder sipped her tea at the small table in the room. "Today should be interesting," began Ruby. "Yang was talking about the mission we're going on soon."

Cinder smiled lightly. "Oh?"

Ruby grinned as she sauntered over to the table, drink in hand. "Apparently, we're bringing the beowulf population down to under one hundred, if things go well today. Then we can begin on the next Grimm species."

"I suppose that is worth celebrating, no?" Cinder purred. "Perhaps a reward after you return is in order." She did enjoy teasing her wife so.

Ruby flushed a bright red, even after the time they had together. "That'd be n-nice," she squeaked out.

Cinder stood, circling the table to stand over Ruby, a smirk in place as she looked down at her lover. "So easy to fluster," she said smoothly, using a finger to brush a stray hair from Ruby's face. "You still haven't gotten used to my games, have you?" She chuckled when Ruby shook her head. Cinder leaned down, smiling even wider as she spoke. "Then, I guess we'll have to make sure you do, dear."

Ruby gulped lightly as Cinder placed a kiss on her forehead, dreading what was to come when the caped huntress returned. Even then, it excited her too.

**End...**

So there ya go! I know that there was very little dialogue, but I wanted to see how well the idea panned out. I apologize if it isn't great, but I have no idea what to write, so... ALSO! News! Bloodstained Chess Board now has over 100k views! I'M SO HAPPY! Now, as always, check out the poll on my profile page. Ladybug is in the lead, hovering just above White Rose. See you on the flip side! Adieu!


	13. VelvetRose, Sorry!

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with the next chapter of Ship Shape. Since it's been in the top three for quite a while, I'll be trying to write a VelvetRuby chapter. I tried writing one before, but it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Sometimes, Ruby wondered if it would be worth it to kill Yang or not.

Her sister had decided to tease Ruby into the ground with the revelation of her first crush, all the puns and teasing leaving a permanent red hue on the younger teen's cheeks. That… and the lewd comments about the object of the younger girl's affections.

"Oh, I bet she's flexible, Ruby," prodded Yang. "You saw her fight when CFVY arrived in the city. Her legs seem to be quite prominent features. I'm sure she'd be all _ears_, should you tell her."

Ruby shoved her sister away. "Shut up, Yang! You know I haven't talked to her. She wouldn't like me that way." She crossed her arms and looked away.

The blonde just smirked. "I don't see you arguing, though."

With a cry of frustration, Ruby stood and stormed out of the room, leaving her cackling sister behind. Making her way down the halls, she started making her way to the courtyard. Not paying attention to the path before her, she bumped into a blob of brown shapeliness. Getting up, she apologized. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Ruby," came a familiar voice, a slight accent pulling at each words as it escaped her lips. "I didn't expect to run into you, though, even if it was a bit literal."

Silver eyes looked up to see Velvet, the bunny faunus smiling at the young team leader. Blushing lightly, Ruby chuckled nervously. "Still… sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. Is there anyway I could pay you back?"

"Sure," replied the older of the two. "Coco was supposed to go shopping with me earlier, but she had to cancel because of something that came up. You could come along instead."

Ruby nodded. "You got it. When were you heading out?"

Velvet smiled. "I was on my way." She started walking, Ruby falling into step behind her.

"Sooo," started the caped crusader. "What are you planning on getting?"

The rabbit faunus shrugged. "It depends on what I see, I suppose. I did want to pick up some snacks for my team, though. Maybe get a few things to make Yatsuhashi to talk a bit more. No one knows, really, but the man loves his sweets."

"Are you together?" Ruby asked, saddened that her crush seemed so involved with Yatsuhashi. Her hopes of getting the rabbit faunus seemingly blocked by a wall of muscle and armor with a gleaming orange blade.

Velvet giggled lightly. "We're just friends, Ruby. Sure, he looks out for me, but that's just his way, I suppose."

A slight light of hope opened within Ruby and she giggled with the other girl. "Sorry, again. I shouldn't assume."

"It's fine. Most people think that the two of us are together."

Ruby cracked a grin. "'Cause you act really close, like siblings?"

Velvet nodded. "I don't even like him that way, but then again I couldn't."

"Why, is he a slob or something off putting?"

A snicker came from the older teen. "Off Putting wouldn't be right, unless being a guy is considered such."

Silver eyes widened. "You're gay?"

"Or as Coco might say, with her fashion shtick and such, I'm 'Fabulous!'"

Ruby snickered. "I can imagine that."

"What about you?"

The caped girl froze. "What?"

Velvet gestured vaguely with her hand. "What about you? What way do you swing?"

"I don't really know," admitted Ruby. "I've only really liked one person that way."

Velvet would've pushed for some more info, but they reached the airship dock. "Let's get going, then. We'll talk some more later."

**XXXGMGXXX**

After an hour or so of shopping, both girls were parked in a small cafe, the Yellow Brick Cafe to be exact. **(1)** A small assortment of shopping bags lay beside the table, the girls chatting amicably to one another.

"I hadn't known," replied a surprised Velvet. "She doesn't tell us much about her off time."

Ruby shrugged. "Yang came back and complained about boys wussing out on dates and told me what happened. From what I heard, she and Coco have a date next week."

The rabbit faunus nodded. "I guess I'll ask her about it, then. So, speaking of dates. Who is the person you've been crushing on. Don't think I've forgotten our earlier conversation."

The cookie crusader blushed as red as her namesake. "Well, um, I don't… can we not?"

"Oh, come on, Ruby. I won't tell them or anyone. You're secret is safe with me."

The cloaked girl shook her head. "No it isn't."

"You can trust me, Ruby."

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I can't tell you."

"They won't hear it from me, I swear."

"You're right, they won't."

Velvet was getting frustrated. "Then I don't see why you can't tell me."

Ruby snapped. "Because it is you!" Realizing what she just said she covered her face with her cloak. "I'm sorry."

Lithe fingers pulled the fabric from Ruby's face, brown eyes filled with concern. "It's okay, Ruby. I'm not mad at you." She wiped a few tears away from those silvery eyes, cupping the younger girl's cheek. "It's all fine," she cooed lightly, comforting the girl. She knew they were making a scene, but she didn't care.

The caped girl sniffled. "You're not mad?"

Velvet laughed softly. "Of course not, we're friends." She saw Ruby's expression drop. "Hey, none of that. Smile for me. Please?" Ruby's lips twitched before curving into a tiny grin, making Velvet grin too. "There we are. Now, since you told me, I think I owe you something too. What do you want?" Ruby mumbled something that Velvet didn't quite catch, even with her enhanced hearing. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"Sorry, but I only give kisses after a date or two."

Ruby ducked her head down. "Sorry."

Velvet giggled. "Stop saying sorry so much. You sound like Pyrrha when she's around Jaune. I can't give you a kiss, unless we have a date. So, how about a deal?"

Silver eyes looked back up into brown ones. "A deal?"

The rabbit faunus nodded. "You give me that date and I'll give you that kiss."

"Really?"

"Indeed," came the reply. "You're cute, Ruby, and sweet and all these other things. I think you'd be a fine date."

Ruby smiled brightly at her crush. "Deal!"

Velvet had to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

**End…**

(1)Yellow Brick is a reference to one of my fics, as I mentioned in chapter four when I used it there as well.

Speaking of Chapter Four, I don't know if you picked up on it, but this one actually co-exists with that one. Same storyline. This one is just a little bit after that chapter. I hoped you like it. Demonic1156 actually beta'd my first try, so even though I'm not posting that one, I will thank her for the help. As always, vote on my poll for what I should post next and feel free to PM me with any questions or requests.


	14. RedVelvet, Hormones?

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another chapter of Ship Shape. Due to the poll, this one will be a RubyVelvet chapter. I would like to forewarn you that this chapter is a LEMON CHAPTER. You have been forewarned. I don't normally write lemons anymore, but this one is niggling at my mind. Also, I know it's self advertising, but please go check out my deviantart page. I am not just a writer, I have art as well. If you need a link, PM me. Now, onto the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY… at all… frick.**_

Ruby yawned lightly, tempted to stretch, but she was absolutely exhausted. She had to smile though, it wasn't as if it weren't worth it. She turned her head slightly to see Velvet beside her, the rabbit faunus sleeping soundly, her breathing being the only movement from the young woman. The cookie crusader (**1) **couldn't help but remember exactly what cause this all. She chuckled. Whether or not she should've listened to them was unsure, but she had to admit, this was certainly an amazing outcome.

**A Few Hours Prior…**

"You can't visit her, Ruby," chided Coco, staring down at the younger leader, challenging her almost. "Even we have to stay away at this time. Just give it some time and you can visit her later."

Ruby was about to protest, but Blake pulled at her arm. "Coco is right. Now come on, Ruby. I need to tell you something."

Coco smirked at Blake. "So, I can't hear you finally confess your love for Ruby?" She pouted. "Damn."

Blake rolled her eyes. "As if, Coco." She started walking away, Ruby dragging behind her. "Later."

The young leader flailed her arms as she was pulled away from Coco. "Wait, Blake! I want to see Velvet!" Blake ignored her and kept walking.

The two made the short trip back to their dorm, Blake dragging Ruby over to one of the beds before making her sit. "Ruby, they told you not to visit her for a reason. She's a rabbit faunus, Ruby. If it were anyone else, you would have been fine."

Ruby glared at Blake. "So, you're going to judge her because she's not the same kind of faunus as you? That's hypocritical of you, Blake."

The cat faunus shook her head. "That's not it, Ruby."

"The what is it?!"

"Physiology, Ruby." Blake sighed. "Most faunus experience heat, just like the animals with which she share traits."

"Okay…?"

"It means that we search for reproductive partners, unless we already have a mate." Blake made a vague wave with her hand. "Basically, we want to find someone or thing to have sex with. Velvet is in heat, thus why there's an issue."

Ruby's cheeks were red, but her question was still unanswered. "But why is it a problem with her being a rabbit faunus?"

"The exceptional rate of reproduction amongst rabbits has led to the phrase 'going at it like rabbits', and it does translate well to explaining the situation." The cat faunus took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Rabbit faunus are almost always hit hardest by heat. They will literally jump the first person they see, thus why no one is allowed to see Velvet."

"She wouldn't do that, Blake," argued the caped leader. "She is too nice to do that without a person's consent."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Personality doesn't factor into it, Ruby. She is only able to control herself as long as no one is around her at this time." She closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. When she opened them, she jumped in surprise. Ruby was gone!

**XXXGMGXXX**

Velvet sighed lightly, leafing through the book in her hands. She had already read the dull novela, but her choice of books was severely limited in her given state. Glancing around the empty room, she huffed. Standing up, she wandered over to their book case and put the book back in its place. She wished she had someone, anyone, to talk to. Despite popular belief, she was incredibly social if she knew a person. Her reserved to disposition to some was a defense mechanism of sorts, exacerbated by Cardin's constant bullying.

She heard the handle to the door turn and jumped, snapping in a quick breath and halting her breath. The familiar pressure on her chest set in as she turned. It was Ruby Rose, standing in her doorway, waving innocently at her. "Hi, Velvet!"

The pressure in her lungs building, Velvet felt a slight bit of relief as she breathed out, "Hello, Ruby. Why are you here?" Hadn't anyone warned her?

Ruby shuffled awkwardly. "Blake said something was up with you, but I wasn't paying too much attention." She blushed. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

Velvet's lung burned with the need to breathe. "Thanks, but you should leave. I'm gonna-" Against her will, her body reacted to her lungs' frantic call for air and she gasped in air quickly. Not a good idea.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Ruby asked, watching as the faunus's eyes dilate and fix their gaze on Ruby. "Velvet?"

The member of team CFVY trembled, fighting the oppressing need to screw the girl before into the mattress in any number of ways. It was a losing battle and she knew it. She had already caught the scent of the girl and she wouldn't be denied. "R-ruby… so-s-sorry."

With that, she pounced.

Ruby's arms flailed as Velvet's lithe form slammed into her, sending both to the ground. She was about to protest, when a soft set of lips captured her own, wandering hands pawing at her clothes, struggling with the corset. If Velvet had been fully conscious of her actions, she would have been forced to admit that Ruby's clothes were a form of protection in of itself against the faunus girl's advances.

Yet, that didn't prove a challenge for too much longer. Nimble hands jerked the laces of the corest loose and ripped the article from it owner's form. Velvet felt Ruby returning her kiss, the young leader moaning lightly, easing the faunus's guilt a bit. The next thing of Ruby's to go was the jacket… combat skirt… thing(**2**). It had taken a little maneuvering, but she had managed it, leaving Ruby bared to her, save the undergarments that had been worn beneath.

Apparently, Velvet hadn't been alone in her desire at the time. Ruby's own hands had stripped the older teen of her jacket and the blouse beneath. The skirt hadn't lasted long either, tossed aside with ease. Now, both teens were panting heavily, gasping for air and hands wandering over the expanse of their partner's body. In a turn of events, Velvet pushed Ruby onto her back and latching onto the younger girl's neck. Ruby mewled slightly as Velvet's tongue swirled over the sensitive skin, marking the girl as Velvet's. Pleased that her prize was claimed properly, it was time to consumate their becoming of mates, not that Ruby was aware of that little fact.

Rabbits mated for life after all.(**3**)

Slipping her hands under Ruby, she unclasped the dark scarlet bra the girl wore, slipping it off with some help from Ruby. Not waiting another moment, she took one of the now revealed breasts into her mouth, suckling it like a newborn child, causing Ruby to throw her head back and let out a low whine. Velvet smirked slightly, swiping her tongue across Ruby's nipple, causing the girl to squirm beneath her. Releasing it from her mouth, she repeated the treatment on the other breast.

Needless to say, Ruby was severely worked up. What Velvet had been doing, she hadn't ever felt before. She was unsure of what caused her to ignore Blake's warnings, but if it meant feeling this good, she had very little to regret. When Velvet released her breast from her ministrations, Ruby couldn't help but feel disappointed at the absence of feeling… that is, until she worked out the older teen's next intended target.

Sure enough, her panties were slipped off, baring her most private of places to the girl before her. The horny, hormone addled faunus girl who had been lavishing her with attention. It didn't stop there, though, Velvet's eyes trained on Ruby's core, before she… hopped to it (**4**).

Velvet was rewarded with a gasp, Ruby's eyes fluttering closed as the rabbit faunus went to work on the girl's center. The young leader mewled and moan as Velvet's tongue travelled thoroughly through the soft folds of flesh. The intoxicating scent permeated Velvet's senses, the teen's mind going fuzzy as she lapped away at her mate.

Ruby, having never been in such a situation as this, didn't last long under her friend-turned-lover's ministrations, climaxing with Velvet's name on her lips. She fell slack under Velvet, panting as the faunus climbed on top of her and looked down into her silver eyes. "Wow," Ruby got out. "That was… amazing!"

The faunus merely smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet, Ruby."

The next few hours were very eye-opening for both girls.

**End…**

**1- a name I use for Ruby**

**2- No idea of the name for such a garment**

**3- True fact. **

**4- The puns are back!**

So, I know I haven't been posting in a while, but life is getting hectic. School is coming to a close and there's so much to do. I will do my best to post some more fics. Also, knowing that someone is going to bring this up, I only wrote a lemon because the idea came to me. I am no longer writing lemons like I did with the first few stories. Check out the poll as always. If you have a suggestion for a pairing, please tell me. Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Strawberry Coco, U Know What To Do

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 15 of Ship Shape and this is a first for me. This is my first crack fanfiction, so be warned. It isn't pretty. This is technically RubyCoco, but the pairing isn't even too big a deal. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this stupid story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the referenced material in the following chapter. You have been warned.**_

This is the story of how Ruby Rose and Coco Adel became a couple. Things happened, clips were played, prayers were sent, and vines watched. This is LEGEND!

**XXXGMGXXX**

A young girl stands in her dorm room. It just so happens today, the thirteenth of April, is the day senpai will notice her. It has been one half of a school year since she has joined Beacon, but it is onl today she is given a name. You choose to enter her name.

ZOOSMELL POOPLORD!

Try again, smart ass.

Ruby Rose.

Yes, I suppose this works. Ruby, abscond from the Homestuck reference.

Ruby has successfully absconded.

Now, Ruby Rose sat upon her bed, deep in thought. Today, she planned to confess her feelings to her waifu, the true sempai, Coco Mother Fuckin' Adel. No seriously, she checked. That was literally Coco's full name. Completely true. That's what it says in her personnel report. Very formal, very official. It also says here that she was adopted, which is funny too.

To Ruby, Coco was her one true companion cube. The blue portal to her orange. The portal to her gun and other Portal references.

Ruby truly adored Coco, and the cereal the upperclassmen had invented. Ruby was indeed coocoo for Coco Puffs, and not just the cereal, if you know what the author means.

SO! What to do? What to do? Ruby pondered this question. She puzzled and puzzled, until she couldn't puzzle any more puzzily than before. So, she sat on her bed, and stared at the floor. Perhaps the gods could make her chances soar!

Clapping her hands together, with a might _**kerthwack**_, Ruby started praying. She even laid back. She crossed her heart and hoped with all the hope she could hope, that the angels would hear her cries. And as she prayed, suddenly there came a sound. Her prayers had been answered, her wishes were found.

From the hall, where Jaune watched his scroll, came the loud shout from his latest vine. A man in a dark coat, wearing shades, yelled aloud, "Fuck her right in the pussy."

Silver eyes blinked, and widened all of a sudden. Precisely! This was just the plan she needed. But how?! How would she do this? Her mind travelled back to youtube, with Vanoss and friends discussing the prompt timing of Amazon. So, she opened up her scroll, free hand grasping Weiss' purse, and booted up the page. She searched long and far, through many a page, until she found it.

Card's Against Humanity, and in the edition she needed. Quickly, it was added to the cart and checkout was next. Out of Weiss' purse came her credit card, as Ruby grinned. Filling in the info with childish ease, Ruby continued to choose her shipping. She chose "Hyper Expedited Shipping" and clicked to submit her order. As soon as it was sent, there came a knock on her dorm door. In a flurry of petals, she shot over and swung it open. There, stood a man. THE MAN! In his hoodie and shades, a twinkle in his massive grin as he handed her the box. "You know what you must do, Ruby. It is your destiny!"

Closing the door, with package in hand, Ruby tore it open revealing the game within. Pulling off the lid, she pulled out a pair of scissors and started scraping through the top of the lid. A card fell out and she flipped it over to see what it said. 'The Bigger Blacker Dick'

Nodding to herself, she walked over to Yang's anime collection and pulled out a plastic device that resembled a blade. Slipping the contraption on her arm, she activated it with a yell of, "It's time to duel!" Slapping the card on the duel disk, she felt the magic go to work, her undergarments becoming unreasonably tight. How big was it? She shook her head. It didn't matter.

In a blaze of flower petals, Ruby had ninja vanished and was on her way to her waifu-senpai. Arriving at Coco's dorm, she nodded to herself. Using her spider senses, she had chosen the correct time to come here. Coco was alone, her team all gone in the town. Slamming her fingers into the door, she pried the wood apart, screaming, "Here's RUBY!"

Coco stumbled away from the door as it suffered the fatality dealt to it by the leader of Team RWBY. She then watched as the younger girl made a cross hand seal and two puffs of smoke appeared, fading to reveal two Ruby shadow clones, who quickly detained Coco in their strong grip. Ruby nodded at her handiwork and stalked over to her prey. "Hello, Coco-senpai-sama-sempai-sensei-sama-kouhai-sama-chan. I want to play a game with you."

The beret wearing leader of Team CFVY shivered in fear, as she stared into the silver eyes of her captor. "What game?"

"Extreme Hide-And-Seek," Ruby replied. "I will count to ten, my eyes covered, as you try to hide from me. If you win, I'll let you go. If I win, I get to whatever I want with you."

"And why should I agree to that?"

"Because," Ruby said with a smirk. "If you don't, I'll do as I please regardless. At least you get a chance this way."

Coco frowned, clearly defeated. "Fine, I'll play your dumb game."

Ruby cackled to herself and placed her hands over her eyes. "1…2…3…"

Coco started to move, only to realize… the clones! They still held her down. She opened her mouth to scream, but one covered her mouth. All she could do was let out a low whine before a gag was placed in her mouth. Ruby reached ten and opened her eyes, silver eyes gleaming as she looked down at Coco. "It looks like I win, Coco. This will be so much fun." Leaning down, she kissed her senpai, dragging her tongue across the older girl's mouth in a sloppy fashion as she grinned maniacally…

And then, they fucked.

**End...**

I hope you enjoyed that. It is exactly 1000 words, excluding "end..." and the two author notes. It was absolutely insane and came to me, right as I was going to bed. Plz review and submit your votes to the poll. I would really appreciate it. Adieu for now!


	16. Ladybug, Touch Of Reality

_YO PEEPS GMG HERE AND I'M INVADING THIS AUTHOR'S STORY! Just kidding, so I came to help Rellf kick off his new fic, so we're writing a little collaboration of our brain powers. XD Ill pass it off to Rellf. _

**This will be a one shot right now. It will then be used as a template for other authors, writers, or people that just want to get better at editing.**

_Seeing as I had helped with an edit idea, it resulted in this collaboration idea as well. So, let's get on our way to this lovely story! _

_Note: This Chapter Is Different Than That Of Rellfs, Due To The Site Restricting Copies Of The Same Work. Same story, different words._

_**Disclaimer: RWBY is not the property of either writer incorporated in the making of this chapter. **_

"_Unfortunately, the real world isnt the same as a fairy tail…" Blake Belladonna._

How it ended up like this, Blake would never know. Life as huntress didn't quite click like she expected it to. So, here she was, alone and so far from what she used to. Despite the progress between the two races, Humankind still outcasted the Faunus race, making it difficult for her kind to find work. Left to her own devices, she was forced into a life of petty crime to keep afloat in the cruel world that called itself Remnant. She hadn't seen or heard from her friends in years and she highly doubted she ever would. Weiss was always holed up in the Schnee company building in Atlas, Yang was still out searching for her mother, and Ruby… well, no one knew where she had gone.

At the current moment, she was hobbling down the street, clutching at a cut on her left side. Breaking out through a person's window was never a safe exit strategy, but it the only option she had at the time. That had been a few days ago. The blood had stopped since then, but she knew something was wrong with the injury. She felt sick to her stomach and fatigued, the cut probably infected. Her eyes blurred slightly as she struggled to walk. She staggered on her feet for a moment before falling to the side, her shoulder impacting a wall as she slid to the ground. Consciousness slowly slipped from her, and as she blacked out, she saw a pair of boots making their way towards her and a flowery scent in the air.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Waking to the sound of crackling fire was odd, but the sound soothed Blake. Soon after, she realized she had no idea where she was. She sat up quickly, a sharp pain shooting through her left side. This was quelled when a comforting hand kept her from moving too much before finally placing her back down. Slightly opening her eyes, all Blake saw was a woman with short, raven black hair before succumbing to the pain and returning to sleep. Waking up once again, her side did not hurt near as much compared to the previous day, noting that she was not in the same place. Blake looked around, taking in the area.

The room wasn't too large, nor too small. It was quaint and warm, the burning fire casting shadows against the furniture. She was on a comfy couch, black in color, pillows of the same fabric on the cushions, trimmed in red. She glanced at a pillow that had fallen to the rug on the floor. The black pillow was adorned with a familiar symbol that she hadn't seen in quite some time. The rose emblem that Ruby identified with. Then, that would mean that this house was…

"Hey, Blake," came a soft voice. "It's been awhile."

Blake shivered. She hadn't heard that voice in so long and it still made her blush. Sure, they had never gotten together, but Blake had loved her teammate dearly. More so than anything she knew before. "Hello, Ruby," she managed to say, voice shaking. "How did you find me?"

Ruby stepped into the light of the fire, her face more mature than it had been before. Silver eyes took in Blake as she answered. "I was walking home, when I saw someone collapsed on the sidewalk. To my surprise, it was you of all people." She motioned to Blake's clothes, the fabric having seen better days. "What happened to you?"

"A job gone wrong," Blake muttered, sounding bitter. Her cat ears flicked in annoyance as she said it. She hadn't lied, but she hadn't told the whole truth.

The huntress chuckled. "I would think that it would happen a bit, given how hazardous it is to be a thief in these days."

Amber eyes widened. "How…?"

A sad smile graced Ruby's face. "Even after the team split up, I never stopped caring for you three. Weiss is always in the same place, so I don't need to constantly check in on her, Yang is my sister and I know she can handle what she's doing, but I worry about you. I couldn't find you, so I called in some help. My friend, Artemis, helped me locate you and he kept some tabs on you." She frowned. "I had only just learned of you becoming a thief. Why didn't you find one of us?"

Golden eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself," Blake hissed. "I don't need handouts."

Ruby fumed. "It's not a handout!"

Blake crossed her arms. "I will never be a burden for my friends, Ruby. I won't make you suffer because I can't handle my own life."

"You're not a burden, Blake! I would help you regardless. Can't you see that?!" Silver eyes blinked and tears streaked down onto Ruby's cheek. "You would never be a burden, Blake." Her voice turned sharp as she reinforced her point again. "You've always been there when the team needed you." She lowered her gaze. "When _I _needed you…" She sorely hoped that Blake hadn't picked up on the last line.

Blake's faunus hearing, however, made it all too audible to her. "When you needed me?" She asked in a sorrowful voice. "Why would you need me?"

"Blake, I've always needed you. You've helped me get through leading the team, simply by just being there." Ruby stepped towards Blake and kneeled beside the couch. A lithe arm reached up, Ruby's hand settling on Blake's cheek, silver eyes staring into gold. "I've always wanted you in my life, since we had met."

Blake's own hand covered Ruby's. "What are you saying, Ruby?" Blake sounded unsure, but she relished the contact. She had missed the caped huntress and she never wanted to let go of this moment.

"Blake, I love you more than you may ever know," said Ruby, breathless. "You're my best friend and I don't want to see you fall."

A wry smile curled onto Blake's face. "This isn't one of your fairy tales, Ruby."

"It isn't," Ruby agreed. "But for once, I might just prefer the real world." Leaning forward she placed a kiss on Blake's lip.

When they separated Blake laughed lightly. "You might be right on that account."

"I love you Blake."

Blake smiled. "And I love you, Ruby."

**End…**

_And there we are, Peeps. Artemis, the referenced character, is one of mine and is a plot device, nothing more. That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A big hand to Rellf, the mastermind behind the idea. I spitballed some ideas, but a large portion of this came from him. _

**Now, Now, don't discredit yourself. I may have ideas but you made this one a reality.**

_He's still certain I did black magic… (He's right.) Now, the chapter might be a shorter one for a one shot, but I hope we got the point across with it. This will be posted in two locations, just to let y'all know. It'll be on my page, (username GateMasterGreen) as the latest chapter of Ship Shape._

_For Rellf, I believe this is the start of a new fic, am I right?_

**Sort of, a collection of oneshots and edits that may show improvement and others can learn from.**

_I believe that wraps this up for the time being. Adieu for now!_


	17. Monochrome, Colorblind No More

Yo Peeps, GMG here with yet another chapter of Ship Shape. Today's adventure is on a journey none of my stories have explored exclusively. I say exclusively because the one ship in Bloodstained Chessboard contained both characters and one other. This chapter is Monochrome or Checkmate and is a request from the review section.

A note before this chapter. The idea for it comes from another writer's soulmate idea. The world doesn't see in color until they find their soulmate, so yeah… Not mine. If the creator of the idea is, miraculously, reading this, thanks for the idea.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the soulmate idea in this chapter. _**

The sheer level of absurdity in the situation was laughable. Certainly, it had them both laughing their asses off. The two soulmates had met, only to fall to the ground in laughter. Their first time seeing color and their partner was wearing mostly black or white. Weiss' laughter renewed as she glanced at Blake again. Composing herself, she looked around and took in the colors for the first time in her life. The grass was so… what was the color… green! That was what her parents had told her it was called.

Blake had settled down and looked around too, surprised at the beauty of all the colors around them. So many, that she didn't know what they were called. In the corner of her eyes, a sharp color caught her attention. A brilliant blue (though she didn't know it was called blue at the time) that called to her. It was Weiss' eyes. The blue sparkled with joy before catching her stare.

The shimmering amber of Blake's eyes were simply captivating and the heiress couldn't take her eyes off of the faunus. Subconsciously, the two moved closer, trying to get a better look. Slim pale hands cupped the faunus' cheeks, the cool feel of the digits causing Blake to shiver lightly. She ran her hand through Weiss' pale hair and sighed. It felt so soft and smooth, the strands slipping easily between her fingers.

Exploring each other, while innocent in its intents, had some history in turning less innocent. On no fault of the girls, but because instincts burrowed within this color-starved society. People had an inclination to discover all the ways color played out on their partner's body. Sure, the palette was limited, but these were some of the most important colors to people.

That aside, Weiss managed to keep her head and stop Blake from going too far either. Their friends weren't far off and this wasn't the time. Standing up, she offered her hand to Blake, who accepted happily. Pulling her up, Weiss smirked and planted a chaste kiss on the girl's lip, getting a smile in return. "Well, Blake. I believe we owe those two a thank you. They did bring us together."

Blake nodded. "I agree. Yang may be loud and crude sometimes, but she is pretty spot on with her guesses."

Weiss looked at her questioningly. "She thought we were soulmates? We hadn't even met."

A voice called from behind them. "Intuition. I already knew Blake and, Weiss, Ruby told me a lot about her best friend, the 'Ice Queen' of Atlas. I just thought you two would be perfect together."

Blake turned to greet Yang, the blonde grinning at the two. "Thanks, Yang. This is the best gift you have ever given me."

Yang waved her off. "It's your birthday, Blake. It's my job as your best friend to get you the best gift on your birthday." She held up a small present. "Besides, if you two hadn't clicked, I had a little back up." She tossed it to the faunus. "See you two lovebirds later. Ruby wanted some cookies and you should've seen her. The chick selling them was her click." The blonde flailed in excitement. "It was so adorable!"

Glancing at Blake, Weiss spoke. "How about we go with you. I'm curious of who Ruby clicked with."

The faunus shrugged. "Might as well."

Yang pumped her fist into the air. "Alright!" She turned around with a quick motion for the two to follow her.

Blake, gift in one hand, snaked her arm around Weiss' waist and the two followed after the brawler. Weiss sighed lightly and leaned into Blake, the scent of the darker girl soothing her and making her love the faunus all the more. She felt Blake shudder and looked up to see the girl trying not to laugh. At the heiress' inquiring gaze, Blake responded. "You look so adorable all cuddled up against me."

Weiss blushed and ducked her head, feeling Blake nuzzle her, causing her blush to darken. Looking for an escape, she caught sight of Ruby and Yang talking with another person. "There they are," she said, pointing at the three."

Turning her gaze to the three, Blake smiled. Ruby was chatting away with a girl wearing a beret, a pair of sunglasses tucked into her shirt (**1**). Walking over to the group, Blake and Weiss introduced themselves. They learned that the girl's name was Coco Adel and that she ran a small coffee shop with a few of her friends. She had taken the day off at her friend's insistence, as soon as Ruby had clicked with her. Velvet had all but shoved the older teen into the girl's arms and told them to 'not have too much fun' before going back to work.

The group decided that they would hang out and get to know each other a bit better, so they headed back to Ruby and Yang's apartment. Walking in, they were greeted by Yang's click, Pyrrha, who had cheerfully greeted them before kissing Yang. Situating themselves in the small living room, Yang brought out a board game for them to play, a grin on her face. She set down the box, which read 'Compatibility' (**2**).

Cards were distributed and the game begun. The three couples were shocked when every single round ended the same way, every pair matching their cards perfectly and ending the game in a tie. The group shared a laugh and chatted amiably about themselves and each other, sharing stories and having a good time overall.

After all was said and done, a movie was put in and popcorn was handed out. The movie wasn't anything special and, if anything, was just an excuse for the couples to cuddle and share kisses. As Weiss lay in Blake's arms, staring up at the face sharply lit by the tv screen, she sighed in content. She wouldn't have wanted anyone else in her life, except this perfect girl with her golden eyes.

And her lack of overall color in her choice of clothing… hypocritical as that statement was.

**End…**

**1) RubyCoco is one of my favorite ships, so I wanted to include it. Especially since Blake couldn't be with Ruby in this DX.**

**2) Compatibility is an actual board game. I would inform you of it, but that's boring for everyone. If you want to know, google the game.**

Thanks for reading. As always, review with suggestions or opinions and check out the poll on my page, so you can vote for more pairing. Starting this week, you can now find me on Kik or Skype, if you would like to chat. The username on both is GateMasterGreen. (Big surprise there XD)

For those looking for me on Skype, view the profile before adding me. The one I use has a harlequin masked character and doesn't have a name with it, except facebook:gatemastergreen. If you have any issues finding me on the site, contact me via PM and I'll help as best I can.

You will more likely get a response on Kik, because I check it more often.

That's all for now, adieu!


	18. Whiter Rose, A New Start

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 18 of Ship Shape. If you didn't know already, Winter and Qrow had their character arts released, so we know what they look like. No idea about their behavior, so that's left to speculation until we actually meet them. That said, this chapter is for Winter Schnee, so keep in mind: I have no idea what her behavior is going to be. That said, I will interpret her from what I know. Now, let's get-

**Yang: Hello!**

… Yang… what the hell are you doing?

**Yang: Winter is coming….**

Dammit Yang…

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or, thanks to that line, Game of Thrones. (This chapter has nothing to do with that show though.)_**

Certain that her partner was exaggerating, Ruby had brushed off Weiss' warnings about Winter Schnee, who had come to visit Weiss, as well as spectate the Vytal Festival. The heiress had warned her team about her sister's cold personality, but Blake was the only one who seemed to take heed. Yang was instantly on the ball the moment Weiss had said the older girl's name. The number of puns that had been spoken in those thirty minutes was chilling. Weiss had avoided Yang for the day's remainder, claiming that she wouldn't stand to hear another joke about her sister.

Surprisingly, Winter's arrival was uneventful. None of the expected publicity of having a Schnee just decide to up and visit a place, even if that place was the prestigious Beacon Academy. Team RWBY had been there to greet her, curious to meet the mysterious sister of their resident Ice Queen.

The door of the airship slid open, hissing slightly before a figure stepped out. The staccato clacking of heels broke through the tense air of anticipation, followed by the sound of slightly flapping clothing in the breeze. Ruby's silver eyes trained on the figure, widening in surprise.

If Weiss was an Ice Queen, Winter was an Ice Empress. She radiated a more regal affection than her sister and looked more formal and etched, as if sculpted into royal perfection from the snow and ice her name reflected. Ruby knew for a fact that Weiss was in great shape, given her rigorous training to become a huntress, but Winter, Ruby paused in thought, was once again more imposing than Weiss.

Her arms were delicate, yet Winter didn't seem weak in the slightest. Her long legs were, surprisingly, more defined than Weiss', implying that Winter had some physical training, even if not as a huntress. Where Weiss was coming into her body's shape and maturity, Winter had already arrived and it showed. She had a generous bust and her hips flared out into the cliché hourglass figure that was always mentioned.

At that moment Ruby had decided that Winter was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, aside from Crescent Rose (because no one would replace her sweetheart). Too the team's shock, and that of Winter as well, Ruby's first words to the newcomer weren't greetings or some other friendly welcome.

No, that'd be too easy.

Instead, her mouth jumped the gun before her brain could catch up and spouted out, "Will you go out with me?"

Everyone froze.

Suddenly, Yang burst into laughter. "And hear I thought that my baby sis couldn't find someone else hot." She eyed Winter mirthfully before adding, "Or cold, as it stands."

A thin eyebrow quirked slightly at the jab at her name. Ignoring the caped girl who had asked her out, of all people, turning instead to focus on the blonde. "Do you fancy yourself a comedian, Miss…?"

"Xiao Long," stated the brawler. "Yang Xiao Long. And yes, I find myself to be a gold mine of puns."

Winter frowned before gazing at Weiss. "I see that you had the unfortunate luck of being teamed up with an obtuse miscreant. I only hope she can fight better than she can speak. If not, I'd be concerned about your safety, sister."

An empathetic nod came from the heiress. "Yang is a bit… much, I suppose. She is capable, though. So worry not, Winter. I'll be fine."

Winter sighed lightly. "And who are the other two?" She motioned to Blake and Ruby, the latter hiding her face in her cloak, while Yang poked fun at the girl. The sight warmed Winter's heart… barely.

"The silent one is Blake," Weiss responded. "She isn't too talkative, but that's just how she is."

Blake gave a slight wave. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss turned to Ruby and frowned. "And my dolt of a partner, is Ruby Rose. She's the team leader and a bit out motor mouth. She tends to act before she thinks, as you've already noticed."

Winter looked curious at the mention of Ruby's role in the team. "If she's so impulsive, why was she made leader. Seems a bit dangerous to me."

"True as that may be," the heiress started. "She has shown a greater potential for the role compared to the rest of us. Ozpin must've thought she'd take this team farther than any of us would, but I digress."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Winter?"

"Are there any good places to eat out around here?"

The younger of the blinked in surprise, but replied, "Yes. Any reason you asked?"

Winter shrugged and motioned to Ruby. "I may be the prim and proper princess father wanted me to be, but I need something to do. I have some stuff to deal with in helping organize the tournament. Could you tell Ruby to meet me here tomorrow?" Before she left, she added, "Also, send me a list of those places, if you would please." Waving her sister farewell, she turned and walked away, heading towards the city.

**Later that evening…**

"I think you broke her, Ice Queen," Yang quipped, grinning.

Scoffing, Weiss replied, "I'm just relaying the message. If anyone's to blame, it's Winter. This was her decision after all."

Blake had a small smile on her face. "We just need to find someone similar for Yang. Then maybe we could get some peace and quiet in our dorm room."

Yang laid back on her bed and chuckled. "Too late for that, Blakey. I'm taken."

Below her, Ruby seemed to be recovering from her frozen shock. Without a word, she dashed to where her clothing was stowed, digging through it. She didn't get very far before and hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, she saw Weiss' brilliant blue eyes narrowed at her. "Stop, Ruby. You're freaking out a bit and that won't help you with my sister." Pulling the girl up, Weiss gave her a smirk. "Despite how reused the statement is, being yourself is a big part to finding out if you'll go anywhere with who you like."

"Like you and Jaune?"

Weiss snorted. "As if I'd date that buffoon, but he's certainly got the right idea. He's acting like Jaune, so I know for a fact that we wouldn't do well together."

"Besides," she huffed. "Winter doesn't make a big deal out trivial things."

Yang grinned. "What if she does? She doesn't seem to like my jokes."

"She'd rip you apart," Weiss said. "Despite her reserved disposition, if you piss her off, she will react. She is very thorough and won't let up on you, until she thinks you have been properly handled and punished."

"Is that something Ruby should keep in mind for some of their future activities, if you catch my drift?"

Ruby turned bright red and Weiss gaped. "What the dust, Xiao Long?! You inappropriate brute! I'm trying to reassure Ruby and you're making crude jokes. Shouldn't you be helping her figure this out?"

The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "As if. The only advice I'd have given her would be to be herself and, lo and behold, her partner handled that."

The faunus in the team, who had been reading, spoke. "But shouldn't Ruby find something a bit more formal? Given you and your taste for etiquette and upper class things, it wouldn't be surprising if they went somewhere a bit black tie."

Weiss smirked again. "And you'd be wrong. Even with our royalty acts, we do have our own likes and dislikes. I know for a fact that my sister's sweet tooth is going to make a black tie restaurant an impossibility."

"Sweet tooth?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Yes, Ruby," the heiress stated. "She likes pastries and the like. Strawberry Danishes in particular."

"I knew it was love at first sight," crowed Yang. "Look out, Remant. The strawberry squad is here to save the day with their fruity fighting foray."

**Later that evening, with Winter…**

The older of the two Schnee sisters was scanning the list of paces her sister had suggested, grinning to herself at the number of bakeries and cafés that were offered up as ideas. Pulling up a few of the web pages for the places, she finally found one with exactly what she was looking for. Tomorrow, the Yellow Brick Café was doing a special on their prized strawberry Danishes. Setting her scroll aside, she leaned back to rest on her mattress. Her hotel room was nice and all, but she doubted she would use all the available services.

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the face from before, scolding herself for ignoring the young leader as she had.

Ah well, at least tomorrow might be fun. Who knew?

**End…**

So, as you can see. This is left REALLY open. I'm thinking of expanding on this idea in a separate work. I'd like your opinion on this, so drop a review. A handful of reviews might be a deciding factor on whether I do so or not. I would like to, but I don't want to start a story not knowing if people will like it or not, when I'm working on this one. Also… Yang, if you'd please.

**Yang: THE PUNS ARE SO REAL THAT I MIGHT JUST POP OUT OF YOUR SCREEN!**

Quite. Thanks for reading and supporting this story. Two chapters ago, not including this one. Marked the start of some new headway. This story has the most chapters out of any I have written. Not too important, but notable.

As always, suggest pairings via review or vote in the poll. I'll be adding Winter to the poll, so fret not. If you like this paring, you can vote for it in a few days. Kik me at GateMasterGreen or PM me, if you wanna chat about RWBY or other things.

Adieu for now!


	19. Ladybug, Itchy Ears and Mini-Golf

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 19 of Ship Shape. I know it's been awhile, but I was writing a fair bit for Snow White Roses and practicing some new characters on Smash Bros. 4, like Luigi. With that and the large amounts of reading, I forgot to write something for this story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Blake suppressed an annoyed hiss. While History was a subject she enjoyed, the list of annoyances that day had just gone up. On the top of her shit list was Yang, for her repeated joke making when the team had awoken that morning. It didn't help at all that she had woken up to a head ache and the blonde saw it fit to aggravate it further.

Then, as per the usual, Cardin was being his usual bully self and generally terrorising the general student populace, save for Jaune and… Velvet? Blake snorted at that, remembering the mother of all ass whoopings delivered by Coco, when she learned that someone had been bullying her partner.

And now… Her ears itched…

Her cat ones, not the normal human ones she had. And it wasn't like she could do anything about it. It would look weird if she were to pick at her bow, which wasn't askew at all. She tried ignoring the itchy feeling, but it nagged at her senses and she grimaced. For Dust's sake!

She felt fingers dip under her bow and scratch at her ears. Her eyes widened as she looked to see who had done it. Gold eyes met silver and she saw a smile pull at Ruby's lips, the younger teen winking. "Don't worry Blake, I'm just trying to fix your bow, it looked weird from where I was sitting and you didn't seem to notice that class was over."

The slender fingers slid back, having adjusted the bow back to it's perfect positioning, having also soothed the itch of the feline ears beneath it. "Thank you, Ruby, though you didn't need to."

"I know," Ruby replied cheerfully. "I was just trying to help. Also, Yang wanted to let you know that we're getting some pizza. I convinced her to not get the anchovies. I know you like tuna and so does she, but she wasn't listening when you expressed your hatred of anchovies the other day."

Blake rolled her eyes. "No, she was listening," she drawled in a monotone. "Your sister is insistent in making me her personal joke machine." Tweaking her bow slightly, she frowned. "So, you knew I was having that particular issue, why?"

"The only part of you that you couldn't outright scratch without notice and the look on your face." Ruby grinned. Picking up Blake's books, she slid them into the faunus' pack, hoisting it up and handing it to the other girl.

Securing it on her shoulder, Blake followed Ruby back to their dorm. As the came up to the door, Blake could literally smell the grease emanating from within. Swinging the door open, the scent hit her full on and she almost pinched her nose in disgust. "You can feel the heart disease just by standing here."

"It's only pizza," Yang said with a laugh. "It's not gonna kill you if you eat it."

Beside her, Weiss chose to speak. "I have to agree with Blake on this. That food can't be edible with how much grease it has."

Eating a large slice sloppily, Yang shrugged. She didn't care. It was pizza. Pizza was good. Pizza was love. Pizza was life. She would eat pizza till the end of time.

Her teammates didn't share the sentiment and Ruby had only opted to eat a single slice, though there was enough for her to have a second slice. Weiss and Blake has also only had one, leaving an extra 3 slices of the original 8. Yang had finished her 2 and, with consent, ate the other 3. Standing up and tossing the box and plates, paper of course, into the garbage bin in the room, she climbed up to her bunk and opened a magazine to read.

Opening her backpack, Weiss pulled out her massive binder and started sifting through her notes. Her bag was getting heavy, so she needed to sort out what was necessary and what she could go without. After a few minutes, a few piles of paper were settled around as she worked her way through the binder.

Glancing up for a moment, she noticed that Blake and Ruby weren't next to her. Looking around, she noticed they weren't in the room at all. "Yang, Blake and Ruby are gone again."

Lilac eyes looked over the edge of the magazine and searched the room. "How do we not hear them?"

Ice blue eyes rolled as Weiss spoke. "Oh, I don't know. One is incredibly stealthy and makes shadows of herself, while the other can move at speeds that neither of us can see." She went back to sorting. "It's such a mystery."

**XXXGMGXXX**

The light was dimmed and the air was hot. Ruby and Blake were short of breath, the humidity making hard to breathe. Silver eyes caught the gaze of a golden pair. "I don't think I can take much more of this, Blake."

The cat faunus nodded. "This place needs new AC, but where else are gonna do this?"

Stumped, Ruby shrugged. "Good point, though I wish Jaune hadn't told us about this place."

A fine brow rose in question. "Are you regretting coming here?"

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. She loved mini-golf. Setting her ball down, she lined up her shot. With a small flick of her wrist, the ball was sent rolling away. It climbed up a small hill, slowing as it reached the apex, before accelerating down the steep slope, sinking into the small cup.

"Hole in one!" She yelled, clapping in joy. "That's three in a row, Blake!"

Blake pouted and set her own ball down at the start, watching the other player fetching her ball, amber eyes catching a glimpse of Ruby's truly subtle curves. The girl was growing, but Blake could already tell, that she'd be something to admire in a year or two. Snapping out of her less than platonic thoughts, she tried lining up her own shot. In an attempt to imitate Ruby's success, she flicked her wrist.

Somehow, things didn't turn out so well. The ball popped up off the ground, bouncing on the apex of the hill and being skipped higher into the air, smacking into Ruby's forehead. Blake dropped her club and walked over to Ruby. "Sorry, Ruby. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the other girl said, easing Blake. "It just stings. Though you still need more work at this. Even Weiss can play mini-golf."

Crossing her arms, Blake scowled. "Than play with her."

Ruby placed a small kiss on Blake's lips. "I much prefer to play with you, Blake." She leaned in, whispering into Blake's ears. "Besides, she doesn't have the cute little kitty ears you have."

With red cheeks blazing, Blake huffed, hugging Ruby. "You're lucky that you are so cute. You'd be in a world of pain otherwise."

"Like Yang this morning?"

A smirk crossed the faunus' face, recalling the brutal… what was it Yang had screamed at her for? Oh, yes! A cunt punt. The blonde had been rolling on the floor in pain, cursing Blake's very existence. While not as permanently damaging as kicking a man in the balls could be, it still hurt like all get out.

"I'm just following your advice, Blake." At the older girls' confused look, she continued, "Kawaii on the streets, Senpai in the sheets."

Blake laughed. "Ruby, you haven't even been "in the sheets" as it were."

"I can still be kawaii on the streets, though."

"Yes you can, Ruby," Blake whispered. "As adorable as you are."

**End…**

The Kawaii phrase is actually used in multiple things, but I saw it used on a RWBY tumblr post that I came across on Ifunny. As such, it isn't mine.

Ladybug chapter, if you hadn't noticed. I was just making this up off the top of my head, yet again and defaulted to the OTP, so…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feel free to vote on the poll and check out the other RWBY stories I have written. SWR is a spin off of chapter 18, so that's something to check out. With my shameless self advertising all said and done, I'll be seeing you peeps later. Adieu for now!


	20. RubyRaven, QTIP Battle And A Cup of Joe

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 20 of Ship Shape. TWENTY CHAPTERS! Oh my frickin' gosh, it's a new record! XD For me, that is. As it stands, each chapter starting with sixteen falls under a record in number of chapters for a story I have written. In twelfth place on my poll is today's lucky pairing, RubyRaven.

_But GMG, most of these ships have Ruby in them!_

Which is true. Not of my own devising. 16 out of 20 chapters feature her, though the ladybug ones can be considered favoritism, because OTP. The reason that Ruby is so overused is because the readers must absolutely love her if the poll is anything to go by. ALL TOP 12 results have Ruby in them, so… You peeps must absolutely adore the cloaked cookie crusader. Enough of my prattling on, story time!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Stumbling a bit with her landing, Yang rubbed her eyes and straightened up. She needed some coffee and she needed it right. fucking. now. It was the ass crack of dawn and she had stuff to do. Screw the fact that her team was sleeping, she wasn't gonna be happy till she was properly caffeinated at this hour. Absorbed in her grumpiness as she was, she didn't notice the fact that Ruby was not asleep in her bed… or anywhere in the room in general.

Slipping on some clothes that would be deemed acceptable in public, she exited the room, wondering if the Yellow Brick Cafe was open at a time like this. A quick search on her scroll affirmed that they were indeed open and that they had recently become a 24/7 stop and go. Grinning tiredly, she made her way down stairs and out into the courtyard.

Half an hour later, with coffee in hand and a smile in place, Yang was whistling happily as she walked through Vale's streets. The dim lighting of the soon coming day was relaxing and the streets were quiet. The occasional hum of an engine would alight her ears as a car slipped by and went on it's way. Everything was nice and peaceful.

Letting out a soft breath, Yang smirked. Maybe she should go and visit Junior, spice things up. Maybe beat some goons up? Nah, she still had most of her coffee to go and she didn't feel like doing something stupid at the moment. She didn't need Blake scolding her again.

Turning a corner, she bumped into a couple backed up against a wall, knocking them to the concrete. Yang kept a firm hand on her cup and managed to right herself, checking to make sure she was clean of her beverage. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yang?" Came a high pitched voice, way too familiar to the blonde.

Lilac eyes locked onto one Ruby Rose, her sister helping her, er, "companion" to her feet. "You know what, I don't want to know. I just wanted some coffee and to enjoy my morning, not see my sister making out with.." she trailed off, eyes widening at who the other girl was. "My other sister?"

Raven Brawnwen waved lazily. "Hello, Yang. Surprised to meet you here."

Gaping like a fish, Yang's mouth worked, trying to formulate something to say. After a minute, she finally managed it. "You are so lucky that you two aren't related."

Ruby smiled. "Does that mean-"

"Nope, not listening!" Yang turned on her heels and walked away. "Not in the mood this morning. I just want to finish my damn coffee."

**XXXGMGXXX**

"So, let me get this straight," Blake drawled out. "You have two sisters?"

"Yes."

"And you caught them making out?"

Yang nodded.

"And it's not incest?"

The blond shrugged. "They aren't related. It's complicated."

Blake frowned and muttered under her breath, "Lucky bitch." She wanted Ruby to herself, maybe in a different chapter… (XD)

At that moment, said couple walked in, fingers twined and wide smiles on their faces. They looked a bit worse for wear, but they were positively glowing with joy.

Yang's eyes shifted slightly red as she took in their appearance. "Do I want to know?"

Raven shrugged. "Not really."

**XXXGMGXXX**

**What Happened…**

Ruby shifted the large q tip looking thing in her grasp, trying to get a feel for this strange weapon. On her head was a foam helmet, strapped on snuggly and she was standing on a small pedestal in the blown up arena she'd be fighting in.

Opposite her was Raven, in much the same get up and smiling wildly. "Have you ever jousted?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not really. Is this safe?"

"We're wearing helmets and have aura and you're gonna ask if beating each other with foam weapons is safe?"

"Point taken."

With a signal from the referee, the two started batting at each other. It was awkward and they were giggling like mad as they fought. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation getting to them. They looked stupid, had weird weapons, and were bouncing around in a battle to beat the other into submission.

Stupid. Childish. FUN!

Blows rained down for a good ten minutes before Ruby had her opponent pinned, giggling like mad. "Do y-you y-hehehe-yield?!"

Raven was laughing too. "Yes!"

Half an hour later, they departed from the Vytal Fair, munching on some funnel cake and overall having a good time.

**Back to the present situation…**

Blake eyed the other raven haired girl with jealousy. "So you two f-"

"Jousted!" Shouted Ruby, smiling. "It was super duper fun. We even got some corndogs and homemade ice cream!"

Yang sighed in relief. "You just went to the fair. Good."

The two girls paused and looked at each other before looking at the ground.

The blonde brawler frowned. "You did just go to the fair right?"

"Welllllll…." Ruby started. "Not exactly…"

"What did you do?"

"..."

"What," Yang repeated. "Did you do?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. "Ok, but you can't be mad!"

Her tone didn't change. "What did you do?"

Glancing at Raven, the caped leader of Ruby shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't mention the hotel room."

Raven face palmed and Yang growled. The black haired girl sighed. "Dammit, Ruby."

Grabbing her sister by the hood of her cloak, Yang dragged Ruby into the hall to lecture her, leaving Raven and Blake alone in the room.

"So," started the faunus. "Is there room for a third?"

Sighing loudly, Raven threw her hands into the air. "Well, why the fuck not?! Sure."

Blake just grinned. Swiggity Swooty, Blake coming for that Ruby booty.

**End...**

So, to clarify why Raven and Ruby aren't related. Ruby and Yang share the same father, while Yang and Raven share the same mother. Since the relation between Raven and Qrow is not clarified, she might be an adopted relation of his. With different mothers and fathers, Ruby and Raven do not share the same heritage. THIS IS NOT CANON. It's just for the chapter, since I had a complaint about the enabler chapter.

Hope you liked the chapter, despite it having the f-bomb a few times. See you around next chapter. Adieu for now!


	21. Multiple Ships, Fanservice

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 21 of SS. Winging this chapter, including the pairing. I didn't consult the polls for this. That aside, brought some news to share with you all.

So, if any of you are familiar with Bloodstained Chess Board, Stealth Speed Observance, Is That A Challenge, Converging Paths, or a handful of other stories… You know of either Tyson Graywall or Vizar Cain or both. My Original Characters, though Vizar had some help in his design. That aside, I would like to know if any of you'd be interested in hearing their story?

I won't go into much details. Canon pairings have already been decided and not all are yuri, to let you know. I will go into depth about the races involved if necessary. It is a fantasy world with magical peoples and all that and the plot has been contemplated many a time, so I thought I'd go with winging it with some feedback.

The story will be posted on FictionPress, should I choose to write it.

My side quest put out there, I'll return to your program.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Ranting. A pastime of one white haired heiress and bane of a certain dark haired teen leader. Ruby and Weiss had been getting along better, sure, but the heiress was prone to streaks of frustration which could only be quelled through venting… on the target of said frustration. The younger teen had learned to shrug off the harsh words, knowing that Weiss would apologize later, though the last thing she had said, had stricken a cord in Ruby.

With clipped speech, she cut off Weiss. "Well, fuck you too, Princess!"

This succeeded in shutting Weiss up and drawing the stares of the other two women in the room. Yang was torn between shock at the cussing and pride for Ruby standing up to Weiss, while Blake was smirking lightly. "It's heiress, actually," she stated dryly, still smiling. She winked at Ruby. "Though I must say, I'm quite surprised, Ruby. Didn't think you had it in you to cuss."

Weiss threw her arms up, huffing. "I'm trying to make valid points here and we're gonna talk about Ruby cussing?! She's Yang's sister, for Dust's sake!"

Said older sister laughed and leaned back on the bookcase. "Why don't you two just kiss and make up? I believe Ruby also mentioned fucking in some manner." Her gaze shifted to Ruby's girlfriend and the team's only faunus member. "Oh wait, you like pussy in more than one way."

Ruby's cheeks burned scarlet as she whined, "Yannnnng, shut up!"

Turning the page in her book, Blake didn't even look fazed. "What can I say? Chicks dig the ears."

Yang snorted loudly before guffawing. "That's priceless!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Nora holding a strange gun looking object. Not like a "killing" gun, more so a water gun. In her other hand was a large bottle of maple syrup, the cap busted off, leaving only the scent of syrup to waft into the air. Taking a large swig of the sweet concoction, she lifted the gun, taking aim at Ruby. "THIS IS FOR THE FANSERVICE!" she yelled, hosing Ruby with who knows what. Oh wait, the author… Should he tell you? He feels like he should.

Deciding to tell the readers, the author readies his keys. It's catnip. The author knows this idea has been beaten to death, but he asks you to continue reading.

In her seat, Blake straightened up, eyes dilating. In the back of her throat, a rumbling purr started, causing her to tremble lightly as she stared at Ruby with hunger.

Whilst this happened, Nora tossed the gun into the hall and setting the syrup down. Grabbing Weiss and Yang, she hauled them out of the room. As they were dragged out, Yang noticed Blake's tights being tossed to the ground, the faunus making out with Ruby before the door slammed closed with an ominous boom.

First to regain conscious thought was Weiss. "Where are you taking us? Your dorm?"

Nora giggled maniacally. "No! Pyrrha and Jaune are currently… occupied. Besides, I have plans for you two!"

Yang was tempted to struggle, given the unpleasant burning in her rear from being dragged around. Her curiosity outweighed her lack of comfort and she just whistled as she and a struggling Weiss were dragged to their fate.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Now, in an empty dorm, Weiss and Yang were dropped unceremoniously. Ren was setting up a camera and a small table occupied a corner. On it was a small syringe and a paper sign that read 'Persuasion' in blocky and colorful letters with a small smiley face.

"So.." Yang drawled. "What's up with bringing us here?"

"Fanservice," stated Ren, voice flat. "Thus the camera."

Nora clapped her hands together. "And that means you two get to have some fun! Ren and I have another few couples to string up before our session, but with Ruby and Blake taken care of, you two are next."

The heiress stared at the psychopathic sloth lover. "Session?"

"We're gonna be doing some things that the fans will absolutely love," Nora replied. "There's gonna be a lot of syrup in some hard to wash places, if you catch my drift." She winked at the heiress."

Pulling a clipboard from out of nowhere, she flipped through it. "Ladybug is already taken care of." Glancing over the dates, she let out a low whistle. "We're all going to be in for a rough month."

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

Nora groaned. "Do you know how many pairings there are? There are 72 different ones on the author's poll alone!"

Looking annoyed, Weiss spoke up again. "What are we doing?"

The monotone voice of Ren called out. "Having sex. The fans like Freezerburn too, so they shall get it."

"And if I refuse?"

"We have ways to persuade you?" He waved his hand towards the syringe.

And as it's always been so eloquently put before…

AND THEN THEY FUCKED!

**End…**

Breaking the fourth wall so many times. Hope you all liked it. Apologies if 'fuck' seemed out of character.

Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading a story about my OCs.

With the chapter done, I bid you adieu!


	22. MorningShipping, JUST DO IT!

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 22 of Ship Shape. *flails* So much many chapters! I can haz more betterer grammer. Jkjk. Ignore the poor attempts at English. A little piece of news, the poll now has 100 choices to choose from. It's more coincidence than anything else. I simply plugged in Reese and Arslan and it came up to 100. To celebrate the newest additions to the poll, this chapter will feature one of them for the ship.

I have no idea what the ship is called, so I will be improvising a name for YangArslan. Morning Shipping! Altan means "Red Dawn" (Akatsuki in RWBY confirmed) and Yang's full name translates to Little Sun Dragon. Since Sun is a character name, I didn't want to use it in the ship name. The only other name for it that came to mind was Gold Shipping, because in another language, Altan also mean golden and… Yang is very similar to goldilocks, no?

STORY TIME!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. **_

The match over, Teams RWBY and ABRN exited the arena, heading to the locker rooms. The male members of ABRN split away and headed to the men's locker room, while the remaining six went to hit the showers. Among them, Yang and Reese were the worst off it seemed. Reese was still groaning in pain at her rear end. She didn't get angry at Blake about it. It wasn't the faunus' fault that she couldn't stick a landing.

Yang, however, was plenty mad. Her chest hurt from when Arslan had struck her. The darker skinned blonde had tried to apologize, but Yang had quickly shut her down with, "You socked me in the boob. I'm not forgiving you."

Arslan sighed to herself before walking away. No one had taken much note, except a particular silver eyed girl. Ruby followed after Arslan, catching up and tapping on the older teen's shoulder. When the blonde turned to look at her, she smiled. "Don't worry about Yang. She'll cool off. She's not the type to hold grudges."

The darker skinned woman smiled gratefully. "Thank you for letting me know, Ruby. May I see your scroll for a moment?" When Ruby handed the device over, Arslan entered her number into the contact list and handed it back. "When she's cooled down, perhaps you can pass this number off to her? I would like to make amends for what I did. It wasn't the most honorable place to hit someone."

Ruby smiled childishly and snapped off a salute. "Yes, Ma'am!" Laughing, she put her scroll away and headed off. "See you later!"

**XXXGMGXXX**

It had been a few weeks before she had received a call from Yang, but now Arslan sat in a small coffee shop, waiting for her fellow blonde to arrive. Reading news on her scroll, her gaze was pulled up when the chair across from her was pulled out with a screech. The blonde brawler had arrived, it seemed, and she had commandeered the chair. Turning it around and sitting down, she leaned forward against the backrest, settling her arms on the table. "So, what's up?"

"I was wanting to apologize properly for what happened," Arslan started. "It was a cheap shot and I'm sorry. Even though we lost, that doesn't justify what I did."

Yang shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. We were fighting." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about being a bit of an ass. I was a bit tired and frustrated. Stupid ice floors." Getting a laugh from the darker girl, Yang chuckled. "I'll say we're even, if that's cool with you?"

Arslan nodded. "Quite." Both girls went silent after that, not sure of what to do. "So, what now?"

At that, a familiar head of messy green hair popped up, Reese butting into the conversation. "Kiss and make up, yeah?"

The lioness **(1) **jumped in shock, cheeks dark with a blush. "Why are you here, Reese? Shouldn't you be bugging Bolin, as per the usual?"

Reese shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face. "Now, I could do that OR I could have more fun messing with you." She glanced at Yang and waved. "Sup, blondie?"

Yang grinned. "Nothing much." A smile similar to Reese's appeared as she glanced at Arslan. "So, about that kiss and make up suggestion… sound good?"

Arslan slammed her head on the table, causing the other two to erupt in laughter. A quick high five was issued and Arslan groaned in a mix of pain and embarrassment. Her scroll buzzed, garnering silence from the two tricksters. A message read, 'look left, then press link' and, lo and behold, a blue hyperlink for her to click. Glancing towards the window, she saw Ruby waving, giving her a thumbs up.

Smiling at the encouragement, she pressed the link.

Poor idea.

"JUST DO IT!"

Yang's eyes bulged as she stifled her laughter.

"Don't let your dream be dreams! Yesterday, you said tomorrow, so JUST DO IT!"

Reese laughed, nudging Yang. "Yeah, you two. Just do it." She giggled maniacally before adding. "And don't forget protection."

A flipped bird was pointed at Ruby, compliments of Arslan, the leader of Team ABRN slamming her head into the table repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." A hand slipped under her chin, pulling her up to look into lilac eyes.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself," Yang said, an easy smile in place. "Sorry for this whole shebang. Does your forehead still hurt?" Arslan just nodded dumbly, staring at the brilliant purple eyes. The blonde brawler smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Better?"

That snapped Arslan out of her trance, making her frown, albeit with a blush. "I am not a child, Yang."

Raking her eyes over the dark skinned girl's figure, Yang nodded. "Absolutely not. Especially with that body."

Reese, who had slipped away, laughed and gave Ruby a fist bump. "Your sister is a smooth operator."

The leader of Team RWBY nodded. "Yup. Reese?"

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Blake is waiting on us. She said a new bookstore opened. Plenty of comics too."

Reese cheered. "Aw yiss, comics!"

And many comic books were to be had.

**End…**

**1) Arslan's name, the first one "Arslan" itself, relates to Lions. Take the 'r' out and you get the name of the lion from the Chronicles of Narnia. Thus, Lioness was a good way to refer to her.**

While not a serious chapter, it wasn't too crackish either. It wasn't spectacular, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry about the JUST DO IT references. It just came to mind.

My own story, Gate, now has a second chapter and can be viewed on FictionPress under the same username.

As always, feel free to vote on the poll or suggest pairings for future chapters. Adieu for now!


	23. CinderRuby, Sparklers and Kisses

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 23 of Ship Shape. Now, this chapter derives its pairing and theme from a story by Inuhoono, called Sparks. For Falling Petals fans, check it out. It's a one shot, but it's damn good. (As I typed this and went to double check something. I meant to make sure I had favorited Inu's story and ended up favoriting this one. XD I did favorite Inu's as well, so at least there's that.) The chapter contains slight spoilers, though not really relevant ones, in my opinion. That said, please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Peculiar things, fireworks. How fire and chemical reactions mix together to create brilliant displays of light and sounds. Most anybody was familiar with resounding clap of thunder accompanying the bursting explosion of these pyrotechnics. The starburst flowers that littered the sky, while people watched from far below.

Those intricate pieces of work were more appreciated and certainly quite a ways more flashy, but even some of the smallest fireworks held brilliance. Sparklers, for example, were commonplace amongst children during such celebrations. Dancing around, waving these miniature fireworks, drawing letters and making shapes as their wonder was held so strongly by something so small and insignificant, yet entirely amazing in their eyes.

To celebrate the end of the the Vytal Festival Tournament's first day, a fireworks display had been arranged. As usual, it was brilliantly choreographed and stunning in it's beauty, even drawing the attention of criminal mastermind, Cinder Fall.

So, here she sat, a thin box in her hands and a smirk on her face as she rattled it lightly. She knew what was inside and felt compelled to relax at least somewhat. She was in a secluded area, enjoying the cool breeze and pondering. Pondering plans, dreams, ambitions, and… fantasies.

Was this all she had in store? Was she destined to overtake Remnant? What would happen if she did? She'd have many material riches, but even a heart as dark as hers, burned for something more.

Her thoughts were cut short as the wind shifted. Her ears perked at the sound and she had to smile as petals danced around her, red like the roses from which they originated. For the sake of appearances, she and Emerald both had made friends, though it was a surprise to both when the girl now before her had befriended the pyromancer.

Ruby Rose, a paragon of innocence and virtue… and the most excitable being in all of Remnant, if weapons were involved.

But… there weren't any malicious thoughts from Cinder. There were no ulterior motives, just unadulterated enjoyment of the quirky teen's company.

"Hey, Cinder," the girl greeted, cheerfully. "What you got there?"

Smirking again, Cinder replied, "A man was selling some sparklers, so I decided to indulge myself and get some. I hear they're a hit with the little ones." An easy smile replaced the smirk as she popped the box open. "Would you care to enjoy them with me?"

The younger of the two nodded. "Yeah, I haven't played with these in forever." She accepted the one proffered to her by Cinder, though unlit. "Do you have a lighter, or…?"

Cinder clamped her index finger and thumb over the tip of Ruby's sparkler and a red hue illuminated the stick. Within seconds, she pulled her hand back, revealing a sputtering and sparking delight. Ruby's smile turned into a full blown grin as she danced around, twirling the sparkler to and fro and laughing at Cinder's amused expression. When the sparkler burned out, she stopped her play and huffed, panting slightly from lack of air. "These are so fun, Cinder. I almost forgot. Do you think I could have another?"

Cinder feigned indignance. "How dare you, Miss Rose. Only amusing me, so you can have your wicked way with my fireworks." She tsk'd. "Such shame."

Ruby let her voice lilt with a snobbish accent as she replied. "Oh, my dear lady, how ever shall I repay you this travesty? I would fight a dragon to make this right." Puffing up her chest, she struck a heroic pose and let her cape flap in the breeze.

"Perhaps a kiss would soothe my wounded pride." The pyromancer let out a sniffle.

A red blush swept over the younger one's cheek as she stammered in response. "A k-kiss?"

Dropping the charade a dark smile swept over Cinder's expression as she stood. Closing the small distance, she looked down into Ruby's eyes, burning yellow piercing metallic silver. Her voice was low and sultry as she replied, "Quite a fitting request from my knight. You would face dragon, but not indulge me a kiss?"

Ruby's act dropped to as her voice turned meek. "Are you being serious?" She asked fearfully.

Cinder merely smirked again. "Quite." A slender hand brushed over Ruby's shoulder, sweeping up to her neck before resting on her cheek. The tips of Cinder's fingers curled lightly under the younger teen's jaw, pulling Ruby's face to tilt it towards her own. Without another word, Cinder stole a kiss.

Plans forgotten, misdeeds ignored. She kissed Ruby Rose and felt sparks of a different kind emerge in her heart. Bright and full of innocence.

The girl in her grasp gasped in surprise, but like all prey before their hunter, was resigned to its fate, knowing there was no escape. Cinder did admit to no small amount of surprise when the caped girl reciprocated. She clearly lacked experience, but she was very enthusiastic, causing Cinder to grin into the kiss.

A light thud came, when the box of sparklers fell from Cinder's other hand. Joining its sibling, both slender appendages hooked around Ruby's waist, even as the kiss ended, the two girls giggling together. Cinder's giggles died down as she kissed Ruby again, though a light peck this go around. Pulling away, she spoke. "Well, my dear Rose, I believe this changes things." Laughing breathlessly, she continued, "And I'm certainly not going to let you go."

Silver eyes gleamed with joy as Ruby returned the smile. "I would never want to leave you."

Though Ruby couldn't tell, Cinder's smile was that of sad acceptance as she put up a brave front. "I truly hope so, Ruby. More than anything."

**End…**

Hope you all liked that chapter. It was slightly out of character, but I hope you didn't mind. As to how she lit the sparkler, refer to the popcorn kernel is Volume Three, Chapter One. As always, feel free to make requests or vote on the poll on my profile page. Also, feel free to browse my other stories, should you be looking for more RWBY yuri content. I plan to focus on Snow White Roses in the future, just as soon as more information becomes known on Winter Schnee… so yeah.

Adieu for now!


	24. Happy Campers, What A Shot!

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 24 of Ship Shape. A quick piece of news. The poll apparenty caps out at 100 options and there are more possible ships than that, including today's chapter, so… if you don't see it on the poll and you want it, you'll have to message me or post a review with your suggested pairing. I figured this out when I tried to add NDGO to the list of pairings. That said, this chapter is being written for two reasons. One, we learned that BRNZ's sniper lady is named May Zedong, so I'm happy I have her name to work with. Two, the ship name for her and Ruby is Happy Campers. XD

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Kicking her legs absentmindedly, dark silver eyes (**1**) skimmed the scenery, watching. Her calves would occasionally bump into the bark of the branch she was sitting on, the rough bark scratching at her exposed skin. Beside her sat her rifle, the silver and blue weapon gleaming in what light broke through the forest's canopy. Yawning lightly, she raised her arms up to stretch lazily before adjusting her beanie. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she let her legs continue to wave about as she enjoyed the nice day.

May Zedong enjoyed this. No teammates expecting her to be her tomboyish self and no one to disturb her. Just her, the nice breeze, the warm sun, and her trusted rifle. Thoughts of a lost match against JNPR were eased, the sniper choosing to put it down to the ginger being incredibly ahead of May and her teammates.

Hey eyes had slipped closed as she drifted off, but a low growl snapped her awake. Picking up her rifle, she lifted it to her shoulder, her sharp eyes cutting through the forest, trying to locate the noise's source. There! A few hundred meters out was an Ursa, sniffing the air and growling. It could smell her, if she had to guess, considering it continued wandering in her direction. Leveling her sight, she took aim. Right as she was about to pull the trigger, a sharp sound of rifle fire bit loudly into the air, blasting the Ursa's head right off.

Blinking in surprise, May muttered, "Talk about high caliber. Jeez…"

The breeze in the air shifted and a flurry of petals burst into being before the Ursa, signalling the arrival of it's slayer, a young teenage girl in black clothes and a red cloak. Ruby Rose of Team RWBY. Her scythe was fully deployed, the girl prodding the Grimm with the blade, ensuring it was dead. Her bright silver eyes glancing around her as she did. Her eyes caught on to a flash of red and white in the upper branches of a tree and she froze. Had Weiss found her?! The heiress wouldn't be happy if Ruby was slacking on her studies to go out and hunt Grimm.

A closer inspection showed that the mystery person was wearing much more red than Weiss did, allowing Ruby to sigh in relief. In a blur of speed, she dashed over to the tree. May was stunned when the girl disappeared again, but jumped in surprise as a high cheery voice called from below her. "Hello, up there!" Looking down, May saw bright silver eyes staring up at her.

Waving a quick greeting, May adjusted her grip on her weapon before descending the tree. Landing with a slight thud, she turned to Ruby. "That was a nice shot. What kind of weapon is that exactly?" She gestured to Crescent Rose."

"A fully customizable, high impact sniper rifle and scythe. Fifty caliber rounds with a more destructive magazine for less… ideal situations," Ruby rattled out, smiling. "Her name is Crescent Rose."

May smirked. "And your own?"

Ruby jumped lightly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself." Holding out a hand, her smile got brighter. "Hi there! I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. I go to Beacon!"

Shaking the offered hand, May returned the smile. "May Zedong, member of Team BRNZ. I'm from Shade, myself. What had you out and about in the forest?"

The caped girl lifted her giant weapon in a gesture. "Hunting Grimm. I figure it's more constructive than doing nothing. You?"

"Enjoying the day, honestly." May smiled easily. "My teammates can be a bother sometimes. They treat me like one of the guys, but it can get quite, er, disgusting to say the least."

Ruby snorted in laughter. "What, they perving on girls?"

"If I complained about that, I'd be a hypocrite," May quipped. "More along the lines of bodily gasses being released left and right and then them laughing at it."

Silver eyes blinked in surprise. Ruby wasn't expecting May to be attracted to women too. What to do… "Do you want to go to the shooting range, by any chance? I had to over correct a bit too much for Crescent Rose, so I need to fix my scope."

"Sure, why not?"

**XXXGMGXXX**

The scope hadn't taken long to fix and now the girls were engaged in a little competition. Firing away at targets and comparing perfect scores. Each round resulted in moving the target's further back and starting again. Even when the target's were programmed to move, each shot the snipers let loose was dead center. They were professionally trained, that much was certain, Ruby by her uncle and May by whomever taught her.

"Hey, Ruby," May spoke up after their finished round. "How about a bet?"

"Sure," Ruby replied. "What did you have in mind?"

May walked over to the console and typed away. A simple bullseye target showed up and slid to the very back of the range, barely visible to either girl. "I need you to shoot that target first."

Ruby shrugged before raising Crescent Rose and, with nary a hint of hesitation, nailed the bullseye. "So, what's the bet?"

"I'm going to aim for your bullet hole. If I can shoot through it, I win. If I hit the target, you win."

Silver eyes gleamed at the challenge. It seemed like a good chance for her, in terms of who would win. "What do you get if you win?"

"A date with you." May said, smirking."Unless you don't want to take the bet." Ruby shrugged and the sniper smiled. "And if you win, Ruby?"

"Let's wait until I do win." Ruby grinned. "It'll be a surprise. Nothing too dramatic, so don't worry."

"No interrupting my shot, either, okay?" May asked, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Ruby shook the proffered hand.

Not even looking down the range, May's eyes locked with Ruby's, May lifted her weapon with a single arm, firing. The paper target fluttered wildly, but remained unmarred with the exception of Ruby's shot. Checking the shot on the monitor, May had indeed pulled the shot off. She smiled at Ruby. "Looks like we have a date."

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but we would have had a date either way."

"Wha?"

The caped girl giggled. "I had a prize, should I have won. It would've been the same thing." She kissed May on the cheek. "You're an amazing shot, by the way."

May blushed, embarrassed. "Thanks…"

"So!" Ruby said, clapping her hands together. "What do you think about going camping?"

A bright smile stretched across May's face. "I think that's an amazing idea."

**End…**

**1) Looking at an image of her, she has dark silver eyes, thus why I make mention of it.**

Thoughts? I'm happy with this one shot. I like the idea of the pairing and I think they'd be absolutely amazing together. Close to Ladybug, but not quite OTP status. Also, as I told them I would. CHECK OUT: A Slice of Red Velvet Cake by RWBYWriter0711, if you like RubyVelvet, Monochrome, and Baked Alaska. I won't be giving any spoilers away, so don't ask me. Go read and find out yourself how amazing it is!

As always, feel free to leave suggestions for new chapters. You can PM me if you want to chat about the stories or RWBY in general. Also, feel welcome to check out my other RWBY stories, like Bloodstained Chess Board and Snow White Roses. Adieu for now!


	25. Ladybug, -Catch Her-

Yo Peeps, GMG here with a new chapter. It's Ladybug, but I had this idea in my mind and it was all thanks to Shovel Knight. For those who have played the game, you might recognize this.

Also, a special thanks to Gorsouul and the many reviews left in your wake. Sorry for forgetting to add this when this chapter went up, but better late than never!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Shovel Knight.**_

Today had been truly exhausting for Ruby Rose. She had been sent on a solo mission, hunting a pack of beowolves and slaying them, in an otherwise normal mission for a huntress in training. Setting up her bedroll, she leaned back and let sleep overtake her.

In her dream it was a picture of pure white. Nothing to see in any direction at first before words flashed into existence before her.

"_-Catch Her-"_

Looking up, she saw a starry night, a figure falling to the ground at a remarkable speed. With the dark background of the night sky, it was impossible to make out just who it was, but she figured it was someone important to her.

But who?

She didn't further time to ponder the thought as a light fog rolled in and growls filled the air. On all sides, Grimm as far as the eye could see, Nevermores, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and countless others. She reached for Crescent Rose, only to find the massive weapon to be gone. The Grimm closing in, she glanced around, finding a handle sticking out of the ground. Resembling that of a sword's, she pulled it from the ground, expecting to find a sharpened blade awaiting her.

It was a shovel.

A dust-forsaken shovel.

She almost threw it aside, but a second glance revealed a well honed edge to the spade. For a piece of gardening equipment, it seemed pretty lethal.

Taking up a guarded stance, she began batting away any monster that threatened her. They would all taste justice! Shovel Justice!

In a very Yang-esque moment, she quipped, "For Shovelry!"

As Grimm attacked, they were met with swift strikes from the shovel wielding Ruby, her strikes precise and devastating. She was surprised to see they shovel capable of slicing off the limbs of the soulless creatures as she struck them down, one after the other.

Glancing up during a small reprieve in the assault, she noticed how close the figure was. Seeing her, Ruby felt renewed and began fighting with more vigor. She didn't know who she was saving, but she was a huntress in training and she wasn't going to let anyone down.

As she tore a path through the horde, a figure emerged from amongst the growling creatures, bowing forward and tipping his hat off to her. In his hand, the oh so familiar cane. Only one eye was visible, the other hidden behind orange locks.

Neither spoke a word when they saw one another, the Grimm around them retreating, allowing the two to face each other without obstruction. Each spent the moment sizing each other up before they collided in a shower of sparks. Shovel met cane as the two engaged their opponent. Ruby was inexperienced in the art of shovelry, so she relied on her speed to even the odds. Her mix of unorthodox attacks and blinding speed kept her foe on the defensive, the master thief constantly blocking and redirecting her vicious attacks.

Ruby's brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to find an opening, but her foe wouldn't let her have one. Suddenly, a feeling wrenched her gut, causing her to gasp. She didn't need to look, to know that it was now or never. Tapping into her semblance, she disappeared in a flurry of petals, appearing behind the cane wielder, shovel outstretched in a thrust away from the man. A few seconds passed before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Tossing the shovel aside, Ruby cast her silver gaze upwards, arm extended as she leapt into the air. The woman fell into her arms, Ruby encircling her as they landed, making sure the woman wasn't too jostled. Looking down at the unconscious person in her grasp, Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of her teammate, Blake Belladonna. The faunus was garbed in plated armor, black and purple in color, an overly large shield on her arm. Ruby brought a hand up, tracing a pale cheek, pushing aside the strewn black locks that lay on Blake's face.

Stirring, golden eyes flickered open, before focusing on Ruby's own set of silver. The unfocused look gave way as the woman regained consciousness, a smile pulling at her lips a s she recognized her savior. She leaned up, placing a kiss on a stunned Ruby's lips, causing the girl to turn tomato red. "Thank you, my hero."

"W-whuuuu…." Ruby let the attempt at speech fade away, unsure of how to respond. What are you supposed to do when the prettiest person in all of Vale kisses you. AND NOT LIKE A FRIEND! Like, an actual kiss, like what Pyrrha wants from Jaune. Or at least that's what she gathered from the Mistralian.

Dust, why were pretty girls and kisses so complicated?

"Ruby," Blake spoke, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

"Ye-ye-yeah, Blake?"

"Stop spacing out and kiss me already."

Snapping a salute with her free hand with a nervous chuckle, Ruby nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!" She yelped when Blake grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into another kiss.

Maybe it wasn't so complicated…

All-in-all, Ruby was proud of her escapades. They were fit for a hero. After all, she had Justice in Spades.

Well… until she woke up.

Stupid dreams.

Cursing whatever deities existed for ending really nice dreams, she picked up her bedroll and was off to Beacon, unaware of what her future held.

The author, on the other hand, is perfectly aware of what her future is and is currently envisioning small children that resembled their two mothers, Blake and Ruby. Yuri pairings are the best, no?

**End…**

I'm pleased with this. Another ladybug oneshot is currently being worked on for What's This About Roses Being Red? and will be out in less than two weeks, if I can get off my lazy ass and finish typing it. That said, my absence for the last week and a half is because of vacation. I'm sure you can all understand the busy times associated with Xmas and the like. Hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	26. RedVelvet, Squee and Broken Legs

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another chapter of SS. Finally, yeah? Ideas have been popping up for other stories, then the whole shebang that is Phantom Rose. Almost 550 followers! Most of my ideas ended up scrapped in my mindscape or needed to be multi-chaptered to work (Autumn Fallout and PhantMom Roses). This is not one such thing. This is not ladybug either.

THIS IS REDVELVET!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, if that hadn't been made abundantly clear in the last 25 chapters...**_

Ruby clenched her fists tightly, a scream rising in her throat. Not in a negative way, nor a perverse one. A memory played in her mind, fueling and adding to this pent up energy. What had her fit to burst?

Velvet Scarletina.

Hands down one of the most adorable persons in all of Vale. Almost certainly top five. Her meeting with the girl earlier only confirmed it. While comfortable around her team and any friends she had, the faunus had some persistent issues with her shy nature. Even talking to Ruby had the girl curled in on herself, well... as best as one can be while standing.

With her gaze trained on the ground, and her ears falling over her face with her lowered head, she looked sooooooo cute. Ruby let out a small squeal at the thought.

"Ruby?" A soft voice started cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruby nodded. Looking at the previously mentioned Faunus, she smiled. "I'm fine, Velvet. Was thinking about something."

Dark eyes held her gaze. "If you're sure." Tilting her head and causing her ears to droop to the side a bit. "You seemed a bit tense."

Ruby laughed. "Really, Velvet, it's nothing." Flashing a bright smile, she shoved the girl playfully. "Happy thoughts. I just don't want to spaz out and scare you."

Velvet giggled too. "No need to hold it in for my sake."

"It'd put Weiss to shame."

That caused Velvet's eyes to widen. She had seen one of the moments where the normally uptight girl turned to compete mush over Ruby and Yang's dog, Zwei. To think there'd be a level beyond that... "Tell me."

Ruby looked at her owlishly. She hadn't been expecting that response. "What?"

Setting down the book she had been reading before, she turned fully to face the caped girl. "I wanna know what would make you act worse than Weiss about cute things." Her accented voice lilted over each syllable, her musical laugh causing a familiar building of pressure in Ruby's chest.

Her face also started to resemble the gem which she was named after. "Well, I, uh-" Trying to look anywhere that wasn't Velvet, she stammered out, "P-private. Secret." The reason stable enough, she collected her courage and nodded. "Yeah, can't tell. Secret!"

Velvet's ear's drooped. "Oh. Okay, Ruby."

As the furry appendages lowered, so did Ruby's resistance. Will crumbling, she finally exploded with a 'squee" and pounced on the unsuspecting Faunus. Her speed semblance reared its head and Velvet found both sets of ears being assaulted by the rapid fire voice of Ruby Rose.

The girl stroked the ears, scratched behind them, and fawned over them in one massive surge of fangirling gone... right? The pleasant sensation of her ears being handled affectionately was clouding Velvet's judgment. It was such a stark contrast from the pain of Cardin's ministrations. Velvet was sure if she were any sort of feline Faunus, she would've purred.

But she wasn't. She was a rabbit faunus. Her leg twitched, spasming before settling into a repetitive bouncing motion, her heel thumping against the ground. Wrapped up in the euphoric feeling of Ruby's hands, she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

Slowly, Ruby's words petered out and as her mind came down from 'touch the adorable bunny' mode, the thumping sound finally registered and she pulled her hand back. "Sorry!"

Letting out a whimper of disappointment, Velvet's eyes opened. Without thinking, she spoke. "Why'd you stop?" Her words caught up to her brain and she blushed bright red. "Oh! Sorry, Ruby. I haven't exactly been pet that often."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have done that. Blake told me what petting meant, realtionship-wise and I completely ignored it."

She gave Ruby a quick hug and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. It's something I'd prefer to Cardin's usual treatment of them."

"I think Nora's offer to break his legs still stands."

Velvet snorted. "While I appreciate it, I can do it myself just fine." She grinned mischievously. "And it'll be sanctioned too." When she was regarded with silver eyes, she explained. "I spoke to Goodwitch and she agreed to let us fight it out in class."

"But break his legs?"

As if mulling it over, Velvet put her hand on her chin, stroking it in thought. "Maybe not plural. I figure if I take out his aura bit-by-bit until he only has a small amount left over the limit that ends the match, one good strike to his leg could cause a break."

"But couldn't you cut it off?" Ruby asked. "Or is your weapon blunt. You never did show anyone what it is."

Velvet patted her leg. "This is all I need." Seeing Ruby's confusion, she picked it up, showing the rubble slightly behind her; what remained of the floor where her heel impacted. "I kick. Hard."

A naughty thought entered Ruby's mind pertaining to strong legs. Some of the positions a Rabbit Faunus could ho- WAIT! NO! STOP BRAIN! Ruby's face lit up red for the second time and she nodded. "Yeah."

"Kiss for good luck?"

Ruby froze. She didn't hear that. Did... she? "Wha?"

Velvet didn't reply, only giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips. Turning on her heel, she started walking, gesturing for Ruby to follow.

Ruby stood for a moment before jogging to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"To a coffee shot," Velvet replied. "For our first date."

"But no one asked!"

Velvet eyed the girl over her shoulder. "Are you complaining?"

"No."

Ruby's knees went weak at the lurid smile the Faunus treated her to. "Thought so."

**End...**

Went from having no idea of what to do to, IDEAS! IDEAS EVERYWHERE! Anyone questioning Velvet's ability to kick through a person's aura. If she can put enough force behind the kick it's logically possible. Case-in-point, Adam and Yang's arm. Another chapter will likely be a long wait, as this one was. You can still request, but it's highly unlikely to have an impact now, with my shift in focus to other stories. Soon, this will be truly complete, I belive.

Adieu for now!


	27. LittleDipper, Coffee and a Fight

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another chapter for SS. Today's ship is Little Dipper (RubyNebula) and I hope you'll enjoy this. **Reaper Whisper **and I both spoke about writing for this ship and he did it first, so credit to him on that. He also named it too, so there's that too. Onwards!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Blowing softly on her coffee in a vain attempt to cool it, Nebula scuffed the floor of the small cafe with the toe of she shoe. The catching of rubber on linoleum helping to soothe her impatience with the drink. Maybe she should've ordered a cold cup. At least then she'd have the immediate gratification of a drink. Setting her too warm drink down, she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms behind her head and looking around.

A few quaint tables, some occupied and other not, dotted the small room. She saw the door open and her attention turned to see a girl garbed in black, with a large red cloak walking in. Her childish behavior and bright smile had a grin forming on Nebula's face. The teen was cute, if nothing else and what better way to soother her boredom than some idle conversation. Scooting back while watching the girl order, she stood and made her way over. The girl turned as she finished her order and jumped when she noticed Nebula suddenly near her. "Oh! Sorry, were you in line?"

Nebula shook her head. "No, I already have my order." She pointed at her still steaming cup. "Perhaps a cute thing like you might join me?" Pushing back her violet locks slightly, she sent an easy smile to the girl, trying to reassure her. Holding out a hand, she introduced herself. "Nebula Violette."

"Ruby Rose," the girl replied, taking the hand in a quick shake. "And, um, sure. I'll join you." She flushed. "Thank you for the offer."

Pulling Ruby's hand up, she laid a quick kiss on the back. "The pleasure is mine." Releasing her hold on the hand, she switched topics. "How are you doing, if I might ask?"

Ruby perked up. "Oh! Really well. My teammates got a resupply on some dust rounds and I managed to get some small tune-ups for my weapon." Grinning, she posed the same question. "And how are you doing?"

"Stellar." Nebula hadn't expected a semi-annoyed groan. "Not a fan of puns?"

Shrugging, Ruby apologized. "Sorry. My sister, Yang, loves to make a pun whenever possible. It kind of grates on our nerves."

Flashing her a quick thumbs up, she motioned to Ruby that her drink had come. As the cloaked girl grabbed it, she led her to the table. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ruby took a seat. "So, your accent..."

"Vacuo," came the answer. "My team and I are here for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Representing Shade and all that good stuff."

The younger teen took a short sip from her drink. "What's your weapon?"

Nebula smirked. "A crossbow-sword. Nothing too fancy. You?"

"A High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe." Ruby sighed happily. "Forged her myself."

Raising a brow, Nebula looked at her curiously. "Sounds like a very large weapon. How do you use it?"

Ruby just grinned.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Nebula looked around at the spacious arena. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yup."

Sighing and lifting her weapon, she entered a ready stance. "Okay then."

A flurry of clicks and whirs split the air as Crescent Rose deployed. "Say hello to my sweetheart." Twirling the large scythe easily, she splayed it behind her and bounced excitedly.

A low whistle escaped Nebula's lips. "That is pretty damn terrifying." Her weapon shifted to its own melee form. "Let's start this show."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice and twirled into a flurry of motion. A storm of petals kicked up as she zipped around Nebula and trying her best to keep an erratic pattern her to her movements unpredictable. With a sudden burst of energy, she lashed out. A loud clash of metal sounded and Ruby retreated.

Nebula could react to her strikes. The smirk on her face confirmed this. She didn't look troubled at all. "Is that it?"

"Nope!" Ruby chirped. Launching forward again, she started twirling with numerous swings at the other girl. Nebula stepped away from the barrage and parried any strikes close enough to connect. She was backpedalling and Ruby smiled as she pushed the girl further back.

A curse slipped from the violet-haired girl's lips as her back hit the wall. Jumping up, she planted her feet on the wall and pushing forward with her sword held in front of her. Ruby blocked the unexpected offense, but both girls tumbled over the floor. Their weapons clattered away as they rolled before they landed in two heaps. Both stumbled to their feet and saw Crescent Rose sitting beside the sword and Ruby grinned at Nebula before disappearing in a flurry of petals.

Nebula made a dash for it, but Ruby was already there with her scythe in hand and the sword in the other. Ruby smiled. "A draw?"

"I can live with that." She stook her weapon back and stowed it away on her back. "Pretty fun, Rose. We'll have to do this another time."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

Walking up and pacing a quick kiss on the other girl's cheek, Nebula grinned. "Maybe we can do something more normal for the next date. That is, if you want another one."

Ruby flushed but nodded. "Absolutely." She placed Crescent Rose away and fixed her hood. "What did you have in mind?"

Nebula shrugged, trying to think of something. "Maybe we can go stargazing?"

"You do realize how cheesy that sound?" Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully. "Nebula wants to go stargazing."

"Is that a no?"

Ruby laughed. "Sounds like a plan then."

**End...**

So, yeah, that was a thing. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to join the discord or kik, if you haven't already, with the info on my profile page.


End file.
